<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Snow by cs6ice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665190">Fallen Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs6ice/pseuds/cs6ice'>cs6ice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Frozen/Hogwarts AU, Snowy Owl!Elsa, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs6ice/pseuds/cs6ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The snowy owl hadn’t so much as ruffled a feather as it sat stock still on its post, save for an elegant slant of its head as if to get a better look at the intruder who had disturbed its quiescence. </p><p>Anna boldly held the stare of those strange unnatural eyes which seemed to be giving off an incandescent glow, transfixing her as a field mouse is transfixed by curved talons. </p><p>Straight through the heart. </p><p>In that moment, she had never felt more certain of anything.</p><p>“I want her.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uu-hoo!”</p><p>Anna ducked out of the way of an eagle owl which dove through the noisy street, disappearing into a newly furbished building with the words ‘Owl Postal Service’ on its front.  </p><p>The merchant district of Diagon Alley had a life of its own, bustling with noise and thrumming with the pulse of magic as crowds consisting of all manner of wizarding folk thronged its cobblestoned streets.</p><p>Like a phoenix rising from the ashes.</p><p>The scars and memories had faded with time, but traces of them still remained. Anna had heard the stories, had seen the aftermath, but more excruciatingly, she had been here on the day of <em>The Great Terror</em> – a mysterious force that left whole areas of central London in shambles as it razed through the city, wrecking havoc and leaving a trail of carnage and devastation in its wake.</p><p>“The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. Counter-Hexes and Defensive Magical Theory. Advanced Transfigurations. I think we’ve gotten them all, haven’t we?” The corners of Gerda’s eyes crinkled as she checked off a booklist of school supplies. “That leaves us with stocking up on your potions kit. Might as well get a new cauldron while we’re at it, the old one’s got more rust than a pair of old boots. And we’ve still got to get you fitted for new robes! It’s hard to believe you’re still growing...”</p><p>She turned to Anna, more lines and wrinkles showing around her eyes. “And of course, there’s still the matter of your birthday gift.”</p><p>Anna forced out a smile, suddenly eager to hop into the nearest Floo home. It had been on her birthday that...</p><p>“I was thinking of...” Gerda’s eyes twinkled. “...an owl?”</p><p>Anna spied another feathered form zipping over their heads, hooting at the top of its lungs, a small parcel tied to its foot. It wasn’t that she disliked the little messenger birds, quite the contrary really. She just didn’t think she needed one. It was easy enough to borrow one of the school owls to write home and she had grown rather fond of them, regularly visiting the owlery before classes, pockets bursting with treats.</p><p>But she didn’t want to let the elderly housekeeper down.</p><p>“I’d love an owl!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Eeylops Owl Emporium was a quaint looking shop that sat at the end of a minor street on the north side of Diagon Alley. Its paned windows were tinted and dark, but anyone walking pass could hear the sonorous calls – short hoots and longer hoooos, broken up every now and then by a whistle or screech – from within its tenebrous walls.</p><p>The wooden door gave a creak as Anna pushed it open, and the strawberry blonde squinted as her vision hastened to adjust to the departed light. It was a sweltering summer’s day out in Diagon Alley, but inside the emporium, it was night. A dim overhead lamp bathed the room in a soft dream-like ambience, like a full moon hanging in a velvet sky.</p><p>A few customers were milling about near the front of the shop. Gerda made enquiries with the shop owner while Anna ventured further in, a dozen pairs of eyes following her every step.</p><p>She wandered past a small aviary housing a pair of barn owls with creamy speckled coats and the sweetest heart-shaped faces, a clutch of tawny owls nestling together in a wicker basket, a screech owl with tufted lynx-like ears and eyes that were quite possibly larger than her own, and a little scops owl that poked its head out from a wooden box, letting out a string of high-pitched hoots.</p><p>The fluffy wad of feathers fluttered up to her shoulder, hooting excitedly into her ear.</p><p>“Otis, no!” An assistant shopkeeper shooed him away. “I’m sorry, he just wanted to say hi, and maybe ask for a treat.”</p><p>“Hey! You’re from Hogwarts too, aren’t you?” The girl’s nose gave a rather gerbil-ish twitch. If she were a cat, her ears would have pricked in recognition. “Gryffindor, I’m guessing? You’ve got that look about you. I’m Mari, seventh-year Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“Anna, Gryffindor fourth-year, well I’ll be a fifth-year in three weeks.” Anna scrounged up her face. “Can’t say I’m looking forward to it. Mugging for the OWLs isn’t going to be a hoot, no pun intended.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Mari groaned. “So, I take it you’re looking for an owl to handle your mail? Anyone caught your eye yet? Or your heart?”</p><p>There was a small tug at Anna’s feet. She looked down to find the little scops pecking at her shoelaces, fully absorbed in the task of undoing them.</p><p>“Otis!” The assistant shopkeeper gasped, evidently less amused at the owl’s antics than Anna was. Unfortunately, Gerda’s homemade deliveries of lingoberry fruitcakes and chocolate crumbles were much too heavy for the excitable little thing to carry, or else she would have gladly taken him home.</p><p>Mari seemed to read her mind. “We have a couple of great greys and eagle owls over this way. They’re housed apart as they prefer the cool and quiet, and some of them get annoyed when it gets too rackety outside.” She pulled aside a black drape to reveal a curtailed off area with a couple of larger owls roosting in airy cages.</p><p>The sudden cold made Anna gasp. It was as if there was an invisible barrier warding out the heat. She hugged her arms around herself, chasing off the chill nipping at her skin. Her gaze swept across the room, catching sight of a blot of white, half-veiled amidst the shadows.</p><p>Turned away from the babel of noise, head tucked under a wing as it dozed on a wooden perch, was a snowy owl, with its unmistakable pure white plumage that looked as soft as freshly fallen snow, an echo of its native winter tundra. The thick down of snow-hued feathers even extended to its feet, concealing dagger-sharp talons, and making it look like it was wearing a pair of fuzzy white socks.</p><p>Her sharp intake of breath caused the snowy to stir. A round head poked out from under its wing, swivelling around to peer at her with the most striking iridescent eyes.</p><p>Anna felt her heart lurch. “Her eyes! They are–”</p><p>As shimmering as the moon and as radiant as the stars, and so, so...</p><p><em>“Blue</em>.”</p><p>The snowy owl hadn’t so much as ruffled a feather as it sat stock still on its post, save for an elegant slant of its head as if to get a better look at the intruder who had disturbed its quiescence.</p><p>Anna boldly held the stare of those strange unnatural eyes which seemed to be giving off an incandescent glow, transfixing her as a field mouse is transfixed by curved talons.</p><p>
  <em>Straight through the heart. </em>
</p><p>“She’s beautiful.” The owl’s beauty was undeniable, but it was those bewitching blue irises that had her captive.</p><p>“Wait till you see her in flight.” Mari chimed in. The snowy finally broke off its piercing stare, turning to the older girl with a soft chirrup.</p><p>“Is she yours?” Anna felt her heart drop like a stone.</p><p>“Goodness, no!” The older girl shook her head. “Professor Willow has threatened to evict me from the Hufflepuff dorms if I brought any more pets to Hogwarts. I keep telling them that the trunk of pygmy puffs doesn’t count...But I won’t deny that I was just as captivated as you, from the moment I saw her.”</p><p>“We found her out in the cold, during that freak snow storm we had a few weeks back. Poor girl was weak and starved, barely conscious, with a badly broken wing. Lewi thinks she was hit by one of those wheeled muggle contraptions, but I’d say she’s too smart for that.”</p><p>The crease on her brow deepened. “It’s horrible to think that anyone would hurt such an innocent thing.”</p><p>She motioned to a silvery metal band around the owl’s leg, scarcely visible beneath thick tufts of feathers. “She’s been banded, but we haven’t been able to trace her owners, and no one’s come in to claim her yet. I was expecting her to fly off home now that her wing’s healed, but the fact that she hasn’t probably means that she doesn’t have one to return to.”</p><p>Anna felt her heart clench in her chest. In that moment, she had never felt more certain of anything.</p><p>“I want her.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Mari raised a brow, hopeful yet hesitant. “I mean, that’d be wonderful if you would! Merlin knows she deserves a good home. We don’t know if she’s trained for letters yet, but I bet she’ll pick it up real fast.”</p><p>“I have to warn you though, she’s...” The Hufflepuff paused, searching for the right word. “<em>Twitchy</em>.”</p><p>More like <em>frosty</em>, Anna thought to herself, an involuntary chill shivering up her spine as those icy blue orbs shifted back to her, as impassive as cold winter’s rime, not betraying a hint of emotion, and yet they could congeal the blood in her veins with just one look.</p><p>“Oh, she has a habit of that.” Mari smiled knowingly, not at all put off by the owl’s staring. “It means she’s curious about you, I reckon. Bit unnerving though, isn’t it? Here, hold out your hand and let her climb onto your arm.” She encouraged.</p><p>Anna complied, sidling closer and holding out a hand as instructed. But the snowy merely continued her unblinking stare. Then she raised her wings, stretching them out before diving off her post and vanishing beyond the curtains in whispery-soft flight.</p><p>Anna’s face faltered. But before the gutted feeling could sink in, the owl was back, gliding over and dropping a leathery glove into her hand.  </p><p><em>She wants me to wear it? </em>Anna pulled the glove on, allowing the owl to flutter onto her wrist, though she needed a few attempts to reposition and balance herself, as if she wasn’t used to using someone’s arm as a perch.</p><p>She was also surprisingly light, no heavier than a pillow.</p><p>“She’s mostly feathers after all.” Mari giggled. “We call her Nix because she looks like an owl-shaped snowball, but underneath all that floof, she’s thin as a rake. We’ve tried tempting her with all sorts of treats, but she’s hardly taken anything more than a nibble.”  </p><p>“Nix?” Icy blues turned once more to her with a questioning blink, and once again Anna found herself struck by how bright they were, like glinting fractals of ice. Or perhaps it was their sheer beauty that gave that illusion, like how the sun looks brightest just before an eclipse.</p><p>Mari was saying something, but it was hard to focus on much else when those ethereal blue eyes were looking at her so intently.</p><p>“So do you want to?” The older girl seemed to be waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Personally, I’d recommend it.” She added, seeing Anna’s hesitation. “Think of it as less <em>band</em> than <em>bond</em>. No matter where either of you are, she’ll know when you calling her and how to find you.”</p><p>Owl banding was something of a moot practice in the wizarding world. Simply put, it was a way of marking the ownership of an owl once it was purchased. But not everyone saw the need for the magically enforced contract, as owls were faithful and steadfastly loyal by nature.</p><p>With her footing now secure, the snowy had recovered her sangfroid poise, sitting regal and statuesque like a dignified monarch, but her grip was almost crushingly tight around Anna’s wrist, all but puncturing through the protective leather, and her pale irises were a few shades darker.</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Anna soothed, wondering for a fleeting moment if she should reach out to smooth a feather that had gotten ruffled in flight, eventually deciding against it. “I want it to be your choice.”</p><p>An overwrought silence hung thickly between them, broken only by the soft rustling of wings, as though the other owls were all feeling the same nervous tension. Or perhaps it was because of the growing chill in the air, gripping her as tightly as Nix’s talons.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, she felt the owl’s vice-like grip relax a fraction. The snowy lifted herself to her full height, chilling blue eyes never leaving Anna’s, balancing precariously on one foot and holding out the other.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Gerda’s objections, Anna was adamant to have her new snowy owl stay in her room with her.</p><p>Nix was a mostly silent presence, a fortress of solitude that Anna was allowed an occasional peak into. She would sit for hours on her perch – an old snag transfigured from a bedside table lamp, wings folded protectively around herself, nodding off in fragments of sleep during the day and gazing out at the stars after nightfall, little bothered by the shiny new metal band fitted snugly around her foot.</p><p>Other times, she would be doing what she was doing now – <em>Anna-watching</em>.</p><p>“Hey you.” It was one of those dreary late summer mornings. Outside, it was trying to rain. Inside, Anna was lazing in bed, being silently judged by a pair of piercing blue eyes.</p><p>“Hoo?”</p><p>“You!” She held out a hand. “C’mere, you little floofball.”</p><p>Blue eyes continued to gaze at her coolly, with an inscrutable expression that Anna reckoned fell somewhere between indignant and aloof, perhaps a little guarded and wary. At times she thought she could glimpse something more, something shy and uncertain. Other times they just looked haunted and sad.</p><p>Mari hadn’t been lying about the owl being a finicky eater, turning her tail at the premium owl treats Anna had bought for her, only to be caught red-beaked in Gerda’s lingonberry jam. And the only hunting she did was through the pantry, making off with a wiggling chocolate frog in her beak.</p><p>And don’t get her started on the hot chocolate incident. It had been such a pain to get the stains off those beautiful white feathers. Nix was a fastidious groomer by nature, but getting her snowy down wet for a bath had been met with much resistance in the form of nipping and crying and flailing of wings. In the end, a dripping wet Nix had flatly refused her offer of a blow dry, fluttering to the top of a cupboard to brood sullenly for the rest of the day.</p><p>But despite the owl’s diffidence, Nix was warming up to her, <em>gradually</em>, like the thawing of winter into the budding of spring, no longer shying away when Anna reached out to stroke her velvety soft feathers, with only the ghost of a tremor betraying the owl’s unease.</p><p>It took a few minutes of coaxing and cajoling to get Nix to hop onto her lap with a deft beat of her wings. Outside her window, the late morning sunshower continued to hum its lulling song, but it wasn’t until the snowy had finally fluffed herself up, resting her head on Anna’s chest with the softest little sigh, that she allowed herself to drift back into the sea of slumber.</p><p>When she awoke, the skies had cleared of sun-kissed rain, giving way to wispy clouds drifting in an expanse of blue. Anna yawned, resisting the urge to nuzzle into the soft plush toy in her arms.</p><p>The plush toy stirred, blinking up at her with wide inquiring eyes.</p><p>“Nix? Do you want to go for a flight?”</p><p>Another blink, and then a shy nod.</p><p>In flight, Nix was poetry in motion, sunbeams gleaming off her outstretched wings as she glided through the air against the prevailing wind, a swift and silent mirage.</p><p>Anna couldn’t imagine a more arresting sight.</p><p>“Nix!” The call was carried off by a blustery draft that felt more like the coming of winter than the first whispers of autumn. But the owl had little trouble hearing it, arcing round with those soft and silent wing beats to land lightly on Anna’s bare arm, the strong grip of her talons never sinking deep enough to cut.</p><p>Anna reached up with her free hand, giving the owl a scratch on the head and, after a moment’s hesitation, combing her fingers through the dense cotton-like feathers on her chest, gently feeling for the keel bone underneath as Mari had taught her to. It felt a little less prominent than before, despite her worries that Nix wasn’t eating enough.</p><p>Satisfied, she went back to scratching at that fuzzy head, grinning when Nix returned the affection with a chirp.</p><p>The snowy hadn’t always been this tolerant of her touch, going so far as to shut herself in her cage or hastily retreating to some high perch whenever Anna would gingerly inch out a hand to her. She slept poorly and startled often, and during those fitful spells her eyes would be pinched so tight it looked like she was frowning.</p><p>It tugged at her heartstrings to see her owl like that, and so when Nix had startled awake again one morning, blue eyes glistened and brewing a winterstorm, Anna had reacted on instinct. Just a brush of fingers, a gossamer’s touch, but she had nearly caught a talon to the face as a result. Nix had taken off like a hawk, darting out a window and refusing to answer to any of Anna’s frantic calls. The nick under her eye had all but healed by the time the owl was eventually found, huddled in the crook of an old elm tree, utterly drenched from a band of late summer rain.</p><p><em>She’s ice</em> <em>cold.</em> Anna recalled how her hands had trembled as she gathered up the sodden slush in her arms, carefully cradling her to her chest, the thought of losing her striking a chill to her heart like a piercing shard of ice.</p><p>It tore at her to see Nix looking so small and scared, peeking up at her through guilt-stricken eyes. And she was still so cold, even though they were huddled in front of the fireplace, waiting for the snowy’s wet down to dry off.</p><p>Of course, a simple drying spell would have sufficed, but she didn’t want to risk setting the owl off again.</p><p>Clearly Nix’s wounds, although healed, had scarred deep.</p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid. No one is going to hurt you.” <em>I promise.</em></p><p>The snowy remained as tense as cat waiting to spring, as if prepared to flee again at any moment.</p><p>“Animals can be highly emotional and sensitive.” Gerda shook her head sadly. “You know, there’s even some blinkered folk who believe an owl with blue eyes to be cursed. Nothing but blarney talk and bogus superstition of course. Never thought I’d actually see one.”</p><p>“She’s not a curse!” Anna furiously brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek. She could feel Nix’s sleek body quaver, talons digging a little into her skin. The snowy allowed herself to be bundled into Anna’s hoodie, but she refused to meet her gaze, turning away and squeezing her eyes shut as if to hide them from view.</p><p>Ever since that day something had changed, not a splinter or a crack but a rift in the ice. But it would take much more than that for it to melt.</p><p>Even now, those blue eyes were tightly lidded as she brushed her thumb over the crest of feathers between them.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an <em>owl</em>?”</p><p>“Chuffing hell, you’re right – hey look over there!”</p><p>The station clock at King’s Cross Station read a quarter to eleven. Anna was running late, not helped by the head turns and gawking looks that Nix was drawing, as curious muggles pointed out the snowy owl to each other.</p><p>The swarm of voices was drowned out by the announcement of an arriving train and the ensuing wave of London commuters surging past her, nearly jostling Nix’s cage off the top of her trolley.</p><p>Hurriedly, Anna reached over to steady it, and the owl hooted her thanks, before going back to dozing with her head under her wing.</p><p>Or at least she was pretending to. The snowy’s sleep was too peaceful, her breathing too light and even. She didn’t even twitch a tailfeather when they hurtled through the paint-peeled brick wall between platforms nine and ten, emerging on the other side of the magical barrier, just as a shrill whistle screeched through the air.</p><p>Anna hurried on, weaving through the crowd and waving to any familiar faces she encountered, while Nix continued to feign disinterest, impervious to the friendly hoots of other owls and the not-so-friendly hiss of a half-kneazle that Anna very nearly tripped over as it slinked between her legs.   </p><p>She could have sworn that she saw the little floofball stifle a titter, the slight quiver of her shoulders giving her away.</p><p>“Are you...laughing at me?” She squawked.</p><p>Nix’s response was to preen a feather nonchalantly, already back to being the picture of sophisticated grace.</p><p>A group of first-years looked to be struggling with their trunks so Anna stopped to lend a hand, hefting the last one onto the train car just as the scarlet red locomotive blared a final warning, puffing billows of steam through its stack. Anna needed no further urging to clamber on board, herding the first-years to their seats.</p><p>She lumbered toward the back of the train, hauling her trunk along by the handle, with her broomstick tucked under one arm and Nix’s cage grasped firmly in the other.</p><p>By the time she found an empty compartment, the massive steam engine was already chugging off down the tracks. The lone student inside was a dark-haired girl with her nose buried in a book, but she shot Anna a side-long glance as she shouldered through the door.</p><p>“Here, let me get that for you.” The girl flicked her wand, levitating the trunk and broom that Anna had dumped unceremoniously on the floor up to the overhead rack, all while keeping her subtle gaze trained on her.</p><p>“Th-thanks.” Anna swallowed, an uncomfortable silence settling between them. She shifted Nix’s cage in her arms, wondering if she should let the owl out to stretch her wings. And then she froze, her heart catching in her chest and leaping to her throat.</p><p>“I was wondering when you’d notice.” The girl murmured, almost to herself, with a wry twitch of her lips. She didn’t have to say if she was referring to the cage’s door hanging open or the fact that it was distinctly missing an owl.</p><p>Anna’s stomach was in knots. In a flash she leapt to the window, flinging it open. A gust of wind tugged at her braids as she craned her neck out, straining against the harsh glare of the mid-day sun for a glimpse of that familiar blot of white.</p><p>How did Nix get out?! Had the snowy seen something – or someone – that caused her to bolt? No, never mind all that, she had to get back to the station! Nix must be terrified, all alone and thinking that Anna had abandoned her.</p><p>Her flight of thoughts was interrupted by a dry cough. “You know, there’s a rumour that the train doesn’t take too kindly to students trying to leave while it’s moving.”</p><p>Anna gritted back a retort. Whoever this girl was, she could take her acerbic remarks and shove it up her–</p><p>The girl set her book down in her lap, catching the redhead’s glare through her reflection in the other half of the window and merely shrugging it off. “Call her.”</p><p>Anna paused, one foot on the window ledge.</p><p>“She’s banded, right? Your owl.” The girl shrugged again, reaching for the cup of tea steaming at her elbow. “So call her.”</p><p>Why hadn’t she thought of that? Aside from when she was deliberately avoiding her, Nix always came when she called, at times seemingly appearing out of nowhere like a ghostly apparition.</p><p>“Nix!”</p><p>A blur of white swept through the open door, wings brushing against the sides of its frame. The snowy swooped towards Anna, faltering abruptly when she wasn’t offered a wrist to perch and having to slam on the brakes to avoid crashing into her master, wings whirring so hard that the room was soon covered in a small flurry of snowy white feathers. The owl made another arc around the room, landing in a graceful pitch on top of her cage.</p><p>“Where did you go? Why did you disappear like that?”</p><p>Nix gave a weak chirp, wings pulled in tight around herself. Her blue eyes that had been wide and shimmering were now pinched close. Anna grimaced, regretting her harsh tone, the fear that had been gripping her heart instantly replaced by guilt.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She held out a hand, waiting for Nix to crack open her eyes before gently picking the owl up and letting her flutter onto her shoulder. “Don’t do that again, okay?”</p><p>The snowy’s string of little chirrups made Anna giggle, as did the cottony soft feathers tickling her neck. “Does that mean you promise you’ll never leave me?”</p><p>A sudden shatter of glass made her jump. The dark-haired girl swore under her breath, <em>scourgifying</em> the mess of spilled tea and broken china with an aggravated swish of her wand.</p><p>“Hey...you okay? You’re looking a little ashen there.” Anna took a half-step forward.</p><p>“Travel sickness.” Her concern was waved off. “Look, if you aren’t planning on jumping the rails, could you close the window?”</p><p>Just as she spoke, a blistery north wind howled, ruffling up Nix’s feathers, and bringing with it a cloudburst of freezing rain. Anna hurriedly yanked the window shut before more rain could be driven into the carriage.</p><p>When she turned back, the girl was staring at her again, a myriad of emotions taking turns to flicker across her face.</p><p>No, not at <em>her</em>, but at a spot somewhere above her shoulder. As if sensing the scrutiny, Nix swivelled her head round to return the stare with her usual imperturbable air.</p><p>“Her eyes, they are...” She heard the girl murmur, the words as soft as a distant echo.</p><p>
  <em>“Blue.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven’t written anything in close to half a year and coming back to it again was incredibly difficult. This was actually written for my friend Mika, as a thank you for gifting me with this amazing artwork of Slytherin Elsa https://ibb.co/8Xr7RFc. </p><p>My plan was to do a short prologue to ease back into writing, but it ended up turning into a full chapter and then some! But surprisingly the hardest part was coming up with a name for Elsa’s owl form. I eventually decided on ‘Nix’, which means snow. </p><p>I think most elsanna fans would go for direwolf!Elsa or snow leopard!Elsa, but I think a snowy owl suits her just as well, and not just for the poofy feathers! They’re often seen as deeply mysterious, innately magical (at least in the HP world), and sadly misunderstood, which is basically Elsa in a nutshell. </p><p>This is a Frozen/Hogwarts AU unrelated to the HP cannon, so no HP characters here. I don’t like fics with OCs, so expect the full Disney crew to show up in future chapters. Mari is from the Frozen comic ‘Breaking Boundaries’, as for the girl at the end, that would be telling, but I’m sure some readers can already guess...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And what of it?” Anna stiffened, cautiously taking a backward step while keeping a hand on her owl. The snowy’s preternatural blue eyes were so often a cause of start and alarm that it was almost reflex to her by now.</p><p>She expected Nix to turn away, as if she had no care for the stranger. And perhaps that was what the snowy wanted others to believe –wanted <em>her</em> to believe. But Anna could tell that she was deeply abashed and insecure at seeing others who were afraid of her.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other girl shudder, as one would in a chilly breeze rather than from any perturbation or repulsion. And although Nix remained coolly aloof, there was a curiosity behind those icy floes. It caused a tingle at the back of her neck, knowing what it was like to be the focus of that piercing stare.</p><p>“I had an owl like her once. A little snowy, with the most beautiful eyes...” It was spoken in a soft undertone, a close to inaudible utterance.</p><p><em>Had?</em> Anna’s brow furrowed. Seeing the distant look in her eyes, it reminded her of a child staring out the window at softly falling snow, or the way Nix would gaze into the night as if hypnotised by the tiny glimmering lights that were reflected in her eyes.</p><p>“She made mornings my favourite part of the day, just to see her come swooping into the Great Hall with the daily mail.” The girl gave a small smile, emotion seeping into her voice for the first time. “I guess it’s the simple things that steal your breath away, huh?”</p><p>Her heated gaze still lingered above Anna’s shoulder. For her part, Nix kept silent, not that she could have given an answer anyhow. But while Anna was still learning to read her subtle mannerisms, she recognised the little slant to her head that the snowy had whenever she was deep in thought.</p><p>“I’m sorry. She must have meant a lot to you.”</p><p>The girl’s eyes flicked over to her, blinking as if coming out of a trance. And then her nose twitched. As did Anna’s. “What’s that amazing smell?”</p><p>No sooner had they spoken than the rattle of a trolley cart came heard rolling down the aisle.</p><p>“Any sweet treats for you three?” The trolley-witch peered in through the door, kindly smile transfiguring into an admonishing frown upon seeing Anna standing in the middle of the compartment.</p><p>The dark-haired girl paid for a pumpkin pastry and a box of chocolate frogs while Anna hastily took a seat by the window, setting Nix down next to her and rummaging through her pockets for change.  </p><p>“Here.” The box was floated over to her. “It’s for your owl.”</p><p>“Oh–err–thank you.” Anna stammered out a thanks. “How did you know that she likes them?”</p><p>A brow arched. “Who doesn’t like chocolate?”</p><p>One of the frogs decided to seize its chance with a spectacular leap for freedom. Anna barely registered a flash of white, before the runaway was swiftly snagged out of the air, now dangling haplessly from Nix’s talons.</p><p>“Little show-off.”</p><p>Nix blinked her right eye, and the corners of Anna’s lips quirked up at the owl’s shenanigans. But she was glad to see her casting off her restraints and acting like an actual owl for once. Though even that didn’t last long.</p><p>An owl like Nix could easily swallow a shrew whole, but as always the snowy preferred to nibble at her favourite treat with dainty little bites. Anna didn’t think she had ever seen her throw a pellet, come to that.</p><p>With everything that was going on, she hadn’t put too much into it. Nix was a dignified owl, genteel even. If she were a human she would surely be the scion of one of those noble and ancient pure-blooded families, Anna had little doubt. And her peculiarities in temperament while odd, were oddly endearing.</p><p>Nix hooted at her, fluting tones muffled by the beak-full of frog that she was offering to share, a soft and almost childlike affection gleaming in her large round eyes.</p><p>That warm, slushy feeling in Anna’s chest was probably her heart melting.</p><p>“You’re very attached to her.” The other girl observed. “How long have you had her?”</p><p>“About a month now.” Somehow it felt like way longer than that. “The employees at Eeylops had taken her in after finding her lost in the streets, lying helpless with a broken wing. I think–I think she may have been abandoned, mistreated even. It took awhile before she would let anyone touch her.”</p><p>“But she’s safe with me now.” She ran a hand down the snowy’s back. “I won’t let anything happen to her.”</p><p>“It’s just...sometimes I wish she could tell me what happened.”</p><p>Her jaw was clenched, an action that was mirrored by the girl across from her. Nix fluttered onto her knee, treat abandoned. A lone wing unfurled, and Anna felt the soft, slightly fraying edge of a flight feather brush gently against her cheek.  </p><p>Despite whatever trauma she had been through, all the scars Anna could not see and all the hurt she would never know, there was still a part of Nix that was as innocent as an angel, as pure as snow.</p><p>That little thing in her chest? Definitely melting like a snowman in summer.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The next few hours passed in a hurry. Spots of rain came and went. With the city far in its wake, the magical express and its cargo of wizarding students were now breezing through the autumn countryside, winding between sylvan hills that undulated for miles in every direction.</p><p>The dark-haired girl had gone back to her book, though her gaze would wander every so often to Nix.</p><p>Anna muffled a yawn with the back of her hand, crossing her legs and curling up in her seat, while Nix swayed in her lap, quiet and pensive. Hazy clouds on the horizon were sweeping in with the promise of more rain, but for now the backwoods was the picture of tranquillity.</p><p>Carefree laughter drifted in from the next compartment, paired with the light rocking motion of the train car. Leaden eyelids drifted shut, and then she was falling, spiralling into the darkness’ embrace.</p><p>She awoke in pain. Pain and terror. Body wrecked with trembles and the feeling of cold sweat trickling down her neck. A hand scrabbled at her chest, clutching at the place where it hurt the most. Nails raking over skin, fingers digging into flesh, anything to stop the terrible ache deep inside.</p><p>And the cold. It was all around her. <em>Within her.</em> Begging, demanding for release. She didn’t know if it was real or just an incarnation of the fear spreading like ice through her veins.</p><p>She forced herself to take a deep shuddering breath, releasing it through her nose. The last figments of the dream were fading, like snowflakes in the sun, and the awful howling in her ears had finally relented, leaving only the faint rumble of the coach, and a soft kree-ing sound that was so full of pain and sorrow it made the knife in Anna’s heart twist all over again.</p><p>“Nix?”</p><p>The owl’s eyes were closed, and she was quivering like a wet kitten, feathers matted and mussed. Anna could even feel the little jolts and tremors and more violent shudders rippling through her body as her sobs gathered strength.</p><p>
  <em>Was Nix...having a nightmare?</em>
</p><p>The snowy flinched awake at her touch, and this time it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Nix’s eyes were unfocused and downcast, and the blue ice in them looked absolutely shattered.</p><p>“Shhh, you’re okay. It’s just a dream.” The back of her hand brushed tenderly against the owl’s cheek, drying invisible tears.</p><p>Nix lurched forward, burying her face in Anna’s chest.</p><p>Anna hugged her small frame tight, not knowing what else to do. She could sense –could <em>feel</em>– the avalanche of emotions threatening to engulf her, could feel Nix trying to fight against the crippling fear and anguish.</p><p>At last she felt the snowy calm. With one final chilling howl, the storm was broken.</p><p>Nix still had her face burrowed in her chest, as though she was too embarrassed to come out. So Anna kept her arms around her. Judging by her stillness, the owl was no longer sobbing. She pressed closer to Anna, like a little owlet in search of warmth and comfort.</p><p>“If only you could tell me what you’re so afraid of.” Her breathy sigh echoed in the silence.</p><p>The snowy’s sleek feathers were as soft as the snow she was named for, and just as cold, making it feel like she was cuddling an owl-shaped snowball.</p><p>But the most curious thing was the light niveous of powdery snow that had begun to sift down from the ceiling.</p><p>Nix was undergoing a late summer moult, a rather common thing for owls, Mari had assured her. At times her room had resembled a life-size snow globe, with flurries of snowy white feathers whirling through the air every time Nix would beat her wings. Anna had even kept a few of the longer flight feathers in case she ran out of writing quills.</p><p>But this was plainly different. There were even a few icicles starting to form from the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>“Snow?”</em>
</p><p>Anna’s head snapped up. She had all but forgotten about the girl sharing the compartment with them. Their eyes met, teal on teal, across a veil of softy falling snow. A dark frown was etched on the other girl’s face, tacitly seeking an explanation to what she had just witnessed, and huffing at Anna’s befuddled look.</p><p>
  <em>“Meteolojinx recanto.” </em>
</p><p>With a flick of her wand, the snowflakes and icicles vanished, but the girl’s brow remained tightly furrowed. “Is she alright?”</p><p>Anna nodded once. “I–I think so.”</p><p>A moment of silence dragged past.</p><p>“Did you know?”</p><p>That her owl possessed the magical ability to create ice and snow? Or how, for a minute there, she had been able to perceive Nix’s emotions, as though their hearts were somehow linked or intertwined. She shook her head, fingering the cold metal band around the snowy’s foot, struggling to make sense of any of it in her mind.</p><p>“...no.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the room was plunged into silence. Until someone knocked on the door, calling for them to get changed and ready.</p><p>In the midst of the tumult, Anna hadn’t even noticed that the train had begun to slow. She could just make out the dark silhouette of Hogsmeade station looming in the distance, growing larger by the second, faintly illuminated under the amber glow of dusk. Already the air was filled with the smell of pine carried on the breeze, intermingling with the lingering scent of freshly fallen snow.</p><p>Within minutes, the carriages were filled with the sounds of luggages being hauled down, doors sliding open, and footsteps shuffling out onto the corridor, stretching out cramped legs and wry necks. Anna too had hurriedly pulled on her school robes, stuffing Nix back into her cage and murmuring a locking charm. The snowy had given her more than enough scares for one day.</p><p>A thin hand caught hold of her arm. “What do you plan to do?”</p><p>Anna frowned, uncomprehending.</p><p>“Last I checked, owls aren’t supposed to be conjuring middling snowfalls.” The girl took a step forward, looking Anna straight in the eye. “Just think about it. If the Ministry were to catch wind of this, you could be charged with the illegal possession of a magical beast causing endangerment of human life. I’m sure I don’t have to spell out the consequences.”</p><p>“So she made a little snow –and it wasn’t even on purpose!” Anna forcefully withdrew her arm, eyes flashing angrily. “That makes her different, not dangerous.”</p><p>“Not if she can’t control her magic.”</p><p>“Of course she can control it!” Anna bristled. “She hasn’t made a single flake of snow before today!”</p><p>“What about that howler in July?” The girl’s eyes narrowed. “How do you explain that?”</p><p>“That wasn’t her!”</p><p>“And you know that, how? You said it yourself that you’ve only had her for a month.”</p><p>“Because it wasn’t!” Anna flushed indignantly, heat scorching her cheeks. Not even the Headmaster could create a snowstorm over half the country, let alone a little owl!</p><p>A dark brow twitched. “And you think those numbskulls at the Ministry are just going to take your word for it?”</p><p>“I don’t care what they think, or if I’m risking being expelled or whatever else. Nix is <em>my</em> owl, and there’s no way in hell I’m giving her up!” Anna practically growled out. “And besides, she could never hurt anyone –she’s afraid of people for Merlin’s sake! She’s not some monstrous beast, she’s as harmless as a mooncalf!”</p><p>“And you’re as naive as a –”</p><p><em>Splat!</em> A snowball sloshed her square in the face.</p><p>Nix hid her head under her wing as her victim spat out a mouthful of snow, muttering something about blimming little floofballs under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>With heavy feet, Anna trudged into the Great Hall, happy to be greeted by a familiar scene.</p><p>Countless wax candles floated in the air above four long tables that stretched the entire length of the hall. Most of the benches were already filled and the oak wood tables laid out with enough dinner plates and goblets to be fit for a banquet.</p><p>It looked like something that was plucked straight out of the pages of a fairy tale. Even if some of that magic was lost on her tonight.</p><p>She craned her head up to silvery clouds adrift in a nocturne sky. Nix would have loved this sight, staring entranced as the banks of clouds would swirl and part to reveal more tiny lights in the form of glittering stars.</p><p>A battered old hat had been brought onto the stage. One by one names were called out and heads peered into. Anna clapped along with the rest of her House whenever a loud call was made for ‘Gryffindor!’ One first-year, whose name she didn’t quite catch, shot her a summery smile as he scurried over to join them. She plastered on a smile and waved back, recognising him as one of the kids she had helped back at the station.</p><p>Very soon the sorting was over and the feast began. The food was scrumptious as always, but she had no stomach for it.</p><p>Conversation abounded around her. Friends catching up about their summer holidays, rumours about the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. Anna caught little bits and pieces, making a paltry effort to chip in. Not even the rousing talk of Quidditch could kindle her interest.</p><p>She picked at her potatoes, feeling the urge to sulk, though that could have been Nix’s rather than her own. The snowy was probably still miffed about the light rap on the beak Anna had given her, before entrusting her to a floppy-eared house-elf to be taken up to the Owlery with the rest of the owls.</p><p>“Floppy will take good care of your owl!” The elf squeaked, and while Anna was still mad at the little floofball for her snow-flinging antics, it hadn’t stopped her heart from feeling like it was about to burst at the seams when the little creature had smiled admiringly at Nix and complimented her blue eyes.</p><p>Was Nix was doing okay all by herself? She wasn’t still moping, was she? Had she taken any food at the Owlery? Anna doubted it. The snowy had always been a poor eater, needing much coaxing to accept anything that wasn’t chocolate or lingoberries.</p><p>With a sigh, Anna returned to staring gloomily at her plate of roast potatoes.</p><p>It looked like she wasn’t the only one who wanted to be elsewhere. One of the Slytherins had already taken her leave, whisking out of the hall in a billow of robes, footsteps so silent that Anna would not have noticed if not for the whispers and gossip that followed on her heels.</p><p>Over at the Hufflepuff table, she caught Mari sneaking breadcrumbs to a little gerbil sequestered under her collar.</p><p><em>“We found her out in the cold, during that freak snowstorm...”</em> The senior’s words echoed in her head, as the hall reverberated with rising chatter and lively cheer.</p><p>‘Freak snowstorm’ was right, and perhaps even that was an understatement to describe the frigid spell in the middle of summer that had turned rivers to ice, bringing with it heavy gales and whiteout snow squalls that blanketed the British Isles in several feet of blowing snow. For days the Muggle news had carried headlines on the <em>apocalyptic blight</em>, while the wizarding community scrabbled for answers about the inexplicable outbreak of magic.</p><p>There was no way that her awkwardly-sweet, socially-inhibited, emotionally-scarred owl could have anything to do with that monstrous blizzard. She must be going crazy, to even think of the two in the same sentence.  </p><p>Feeling her spirits rise, Anna proceeded to cut herself a large slice of chocolate gateau.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>As darkness fell, the air had turned crisp. Anna made her way up to the Owlery, taking the steps two at a time. A chilly draft hurried her along, and she was glad to be wearing her school robes over her clothes for the added warmth.</p><p>The Owlery was dark, lit only by ethereal moonlight that spilled in through the window-like apertures on the walls, reflecting off the many pairs of eyes that were bobbing and blinking down at her from the rafters.</p><p>Murky brown, brilliant orange, piercing gold and amber.</p><p>“Nix?” Anna peered into the shadows, scouring the tower for that unmistakable blue.</p><p>A chill whispered through the air, and Anna jerked her head up at the sound of something landing above her head with a barely audible ‘thud’ and a soft rustle of feathers.</p><p>“There you are!” She smiled, spotting the snowy on one of the highest vaults. The owl swivelled her head to the back, giving her owner the cold shoulder.</p><p>“Seriously now? Are you still being a huffy grump?” Anna held out a hand to coax her down, revealing the hidden slice of cake behind her back.</p><p>Nix appeared to consider it for a moment. Then she stretched out her wings, gliding down onto Anna’s wrist with the silence of falling snow.  </p><p>“Look at you, you’ve got fudge on your beak...” Anna chided lightly as the snowy scoffed down the chocolaty treat. “Were you going to starve yourself if I hadn’t brought you anything?”</p><p>Blue eyes turned to her, wide and doleful, and not for the first time Anna wondered how something so beautiful could hold so many secrets.</p><p>“You’ve got some explaining to do.”</p><p>“Hoo?”</p><p>Anna booped her again on the beak. “Don’t give me that. You know what I mean.”</p><p>The snowy puffed herself up, gazing at her imperiously, and when that didn’t work she gave a piteous chirp.</p><p>Anna was having none of it, taking a leaf out of the owl’s book and pinning her with a long withering stare. She sensed Nix’s impulse to flee even before she felt the momentary pressure on her arm and saw the flex of wings.</p><p>In a swift motion, she snagged her hand out, grabbing the flighty owl by her large fluffy feet and flipping her around. </p><p>The snowy shrieked, flailing her wings and trying to right herself as she hung pathetically by her ankles, looking completely nonplussed with her beak agape.</p><p>A slight tussle later, Nix was being hauled her off to the Gryffindor dorms, with her back and wings wedged between Anna’s arms and chest and her feet grasped firmly out front. Fortunately everyone was still down at the feast, sparing her the pickle of having to explain what she was doing to the poor owl.</p><p>“Mandrake root!” She uttered brusquely before the Fat Lady could open her mouth. With a huff, the portrait swung back, allowing the Gryffindor to clamber through. Once in her room, she locked the windows and door, threw up an imperturbable charm, then tossed the captive owl onto her bed.</p><p>“No more secrets and no running away.” Anna crossed her arms over her chest. “And no throwing snowballs either.”</p><p>Nix looked suitably chastised, clacking her beak in a sullen pout. Her beautiful feathers were badly ruffled and her owl pride probably a little bruised. She fluttered onto the ledge by the windowsill, making a feeble attempt to peck at the latch.</p><p>“Hey...look at me.” Anna urged gently.</p><p>The snowy’s back was still to her, but slowly she edged her head around, shimmering blue eyes peaking out with undisguised guilt and fear.</p><p>
  <em>She’s shaking. Does she think I’m angry with her? </em>
</p><p>“I’m not mad at you.” Anna pressed a hand against the owl’s side, gently nudging her around. “Well, I am a little, but that’s because I’m worried about you. I–I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Nix hung her head low, refusing to meet Anna’s eyes.</p><p>A sigh escaped her lips, along with a puff of thin vapoury mist, fogging up the window. White frost was beginning to form on the edges of the glass, creeping across the glistering surface of the windowpane like the goose-bumps prickling across her skin.</p><p>Anna sucked in a breath, reaching out to trace the intricate and delicate patterns of feathery frost with a mesmeric reverence. And then she froze, one hand still on the glass.</p><p>All of a sudden it hurt to breathe, and not from the cold.</p><p>There, on the rime-frosted window, was a single word etched in frozen fractals. A single word that chilled her heart cold.</p><p>
  <em>“Curse.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, this one turned out a little longer than expected too…</p><p>On a more light-hearted note, a friend of mine was joking about giving anime titles to our fics, and I came up with – ‘My owl is a secretive, brooding, misunderstood, neurotic overpowered mage?’ Poor Anna, if she thinks this is the big reveal(s), she’s in for a rude awakening.  </p><p>Btw, did anyone catch the two cameos here? Hint: human!Elsa is one! I really wanted to have her make an appearance in this chapter, but it didn’t fit with the flow of the narrative. So instead, here’s a sketch of Elsa looking badass. It’s slightly spoilery, but not too much. https://ibb.co/kB6rmL9 </p><p>Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, there is no greater encouragement for a writer than receiving feedback on your work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nix flinched, shrinking away from her like she had uttered an actual curse.</p><p>Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, tearing her gaze away from that chilling script and the fronds of frost-feathers wreathed around it. Yet even with her eyes averted, the unsettling image remained seared in her mind, stoking her fears into embers, and making her heart throb and her skin crawl with a fresh swarm of goosebumps.</p><p>It was clear that Nix wasn’t going to divulge more. The look in her eyes had turned furtive and Anna didn’t think she had ever seen her look so subdued. Even her trembling had ceased, giving way to an utter stillness, as if waiting to see Anna’s reaction, and knowing full well what it would be.</p><p>She lifted her head–and even that seemed to take an arduous effort, blue eyes blinking slowly, betraying a hint of sadness, but with a sombre and quiet acceptance, as though she too thought herself to be a dangerous creature that deserved to be abandoned.</p><p>Casting a final look over her shoulder, the snowy turned dispiritedly toward the window, waiting for Anna to open it so she could leave. </p><p>“No!” It terrified her how thin and panicked her voice sounded, with an unrecognizable tremor. A numbness was creeping over her, like frost crawling over her skin.</p><p>“I know you’re scared. I can feel it.” Anna released a shaky breath, a shiver rippling visibly through her. “I don’t know how, but I can.”</p><p>“You’re scared of hurting others, scared of hurting <em>me</em>.” More shivers followed, in quick succession, making it hard to tell where one ended and the next began. “But you’re <em>not</em> a danger, or a curse.”</p><p>Nix flinched again at that last word and if it wasn’t so Merlin-damned cold, Anna would have kicked herself in the shin.</p><p>By now her window was completely frozen over, the once flawless ice riven with deep cracks that announced themselves with ominous creaking and snapping sounds, sending yet more shivers up Anna’s spine.</p><p>No, not her window. <em>Her room</em>. Teal eyes widened as they took in the thick glaze of ice spreading across the hardwood floor, scaling the walls and ceiling in a matter of seconds.</p><p>White flakes swirled in unseen vortices. A nightstand pitched over, sending the reading lamp on it crashing to the floor with a violent shatter. Anna stumbled back with a yelp, bringing her arms up to shield her face from bits of hail whirling through the air. The teetering chandelier above her head looked to be barely holding up under the weight of glistening icicles.</p><p>“Nix, stop! Please!” She pleaded hoarsely. It felt like there were shards of ice in her throat, and she tasted frost on her lips.</p><p>The snowy looked absolutely petrified, talons locked in a death grip, wings tucked in tight around herself. Snow clung to her sleek feathers and little beads of ice glinted on her cheeks like silvery tears.</p><p>If she didn’t do something soon, they were both going to freeze. Frostnip fingers fumbled for her wand. <em>“Finite–Finite Incantatem!”</em></p><p>That had approximately zilch effect. If anything, the cold only got colder, and the winds bit harder into her skin.</p><p>Stricken with shivers and blinking wet snowflakes from her eyes, she staggered forward a step, one hand outstretched toward the terrified owl. Icy spikes erupted from the floor, long and thin and sharp as talons, and no less intimidating than the bared teeth of a snarling dragon.</p><p><em>Stay away!</em> Its meaning couldn’t have been more clear.</p><p>Anna jerked back, or rather she would have, if she wasn’t half-frozen in place. Instead she sucked in a breath of frostbitten air.</p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing to be afraid of. This is Nix. She would never hurt me. </em>
</p><p>Her white-knuckled grip around her wand slackened, letting the wood slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor. Wordlessly, she held out her hand again, not caring that her digits were turning a frightful purple or that she had lost almost all feeling in them.</p><p>Her fingers ached, wanting to reach out. But she hesitated.</p><p>The snowy had been such a twitchy little thing back when she had first gotten her. More floof and nerves than anything else, for all she looked calm and unruffled, dignified and regal. Even after that fateful breaking of the ice, it had taken Anna ages just to get her to sit on her knee, with the aid of a pillow! Nix had eventually come around, even growing to love pets and scratches as much if not more than other owls–like that spot on her cheek that was Anna’s go-to whenever the snowy was being a particularly sullen glum and making those sad brooding eyes. But tonight was different; tonight was–</p><p><em>Tonight was </em>my<em> fault. I pushed her</em><em>.</em></p><p>She knew that Nix trusted her not to hurt her. She just needed to let her know that she trusted her too.  </p><p>“I’m right here. I’m not running away. I’m not afraid.”</p><p>Her vision fogged with each agonised breath, her mind achingly aware of the cold sinking deeper with every second.</p><p>One minute it felt like she was drowning in icy waters, and the next she was gasping in a much-needed lungful of air. All of a sudden the room was still again, the cold abating, snowflakes dissipating into thin air. Nix still looked frozen in fear, but even that was beginning to melt away.</p><p>She made a tiny movement toward Anna, like a little owlet taking its first hesitant step forward. And then her eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>Even on her best days, Anna had none of the sophisticated grace that her owl seemed to possess in every feather. She really should have known better, as she took a relieved step forward on limbs that were still stiff and unthawing, right onto a patch of melting ice.</p><p>One leg went out from underneath her, pitching her backwards, head over heels, arms whirling through the air. A loud ‘clack’ splintered the silence, the sound you’d get when taking a hard crack at a bludger, or being thoroughly clobbered by it.</p><p>Lying in a sprawl of limbs, she tried pushing up onto an elbow. Her head felt a little floaty and her vision swam with dark spots and spiralling lights.</p><p>Spiralling lights that were plummeting down towards her.</p><p>“Anna!”</p><p>Something cold and hard collided into her, and then everything went blank.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Eyelids cracked open, taking in the not unfamiliar sight of white walls and sterile sheets. Anna groaned, struggling to sit up, and to recall how she had ended up in the Hospital Wing this time. If only her head would stop pounding…</p><p>“Anna? Thank Merlin you’re awake.” The worried face of Rapunzel hovered into view.</p><p>“Punzy? What–what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you–ugh–shouldn’t you be at the feast?”</p><p>“I brought you here, remember? Oh wait, you probably don’t.” The golden-haired girl forced out a chuckle. “You sure did a number on yourself. You’ve been out cold for hours.”</p><p>For hours? Anna racked her brain. The last thing she could remember was a pair of wide luminous eyes, so breathtakingly beautiful, even though they were rimmed with red and brimming with tears. And a voice as soft and murmurous as rustling wings calling her name.</p><p>She shook her head. It had to be a hallucination.  </p><p>Wait–if she’d been lying here for hours then where was Nix? Her overstrung owl would almost certainly have taken things badly, thinking it was her fault that Anna got hurt. She hadn’t had another <em>mishap</em>, had she?</p><p>“Hey Punzy–back at the dormitory–was there anything strange that you saw?” <em>Like icy magic, for instance.</em></p><p>Her fellow Gryffindor gave her an odd look. “Apart from a chandelier nearly falling on your head?”</p><p>“And there was no one else there, when you found me?” Anna probed.</p><p>“Just your frantic owl.” Rapunzel pointed to the window, where misty sunlight was filtering in, revealing a small figure huddled on the narrow ledge. “She stayed out there the whole night.”</p><p>Anna was on her feet in a second, flinging off the covers and hurrying over to the window, a wave of relief washing over her. “Nix!”</p><p>She shot her friend a glare. “How could you leave her out in the cold?!”</p><p>“No pets in the infirmary. Those are the rules.” Rapunzel’s shrug was apologetic. “Besides, she’s from the Arctic North. The cold doesn’t bother her.”</p><p>“We’re Gryffindors, screw the rules.” Anna opened the window, scooping up the snowy into her arms and carrying her back to the bed.</p><p>“That’s not how Gryffindor works, you know.” Rapunzel muttered under her breath, shuddering as a whistling breeze skittered in through the gap, breaking up the toasty warmth of the infirmary. She stole a glance at Nix and shuddered again. “Those eyes, they are–”</p><p>“Really pretty, aren’t they?” A smile tugged at Anna’s lips.</p><p>“<em>Pretty chilling</em>, I’d say. It’s like they can see into your soul. Or turn your heart to ice.”</p><p>Her trusted friend’s words, more than the talons digging into her arm, made Anna grimaced. Up till now, the only ones who hadn’t regarded the snowy without the slightest amount of antipathy were a little House-elf and that infuriating girl from the train, and the latter had been pretty damn quick to change her tune once she saw Nix’s magic.</p><p>“It looks like our sleeping princess has awakened. Couldn’t wait for Quidditch season to start before paying us a visit, Anna?” A young woman stood a little ways off, long brown hair casually tied back in a low ponytail. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she approached them, prompting the ward’s lone patient to blush a crimson red.</p><p>Anna had been a titchy firstie when Belle was in her final school year at Hogwarts. Warm and kind-hearted, beautiful inside and out, an outstanding student across the board, and an ace at the Duelling Club to boot, it was no wonder that she’d had a considerable list of admirers. Anna had always thought that the former Head-girl would be a shoo-in to join the ranks of the Aurors on graduation, but instead she had applied for the job of matron at Hogwarts.</p><p>“It’s a good thing you’ve got a thick skull.” Belle tipped a restorative draught and a de-frosting potion down her throat, adding in a hushed tone. “Though how you got that nasty frostbite on your fingers I do wonder.”</p><p>She looked pointedly at Nix as she said that, causing Anna to gulp nervously as she clutched her owl tighter to her chest, searching the young Healer’s face for any inkling of suspicion. In her fluster, she failed to notice the snowy flinch, a flicker of pain in her eyes.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful owl you’ve got there.” Belle smiled disarmingly. “Snowies were always my favourite. There’s such an alluring mystic about them, don’t you think?”</p><p>What? No involuntary shudder? No comment about Nix’s unnatural blue eyes? Not even a slap on the wrist for letting the owl into the infirmary? There really was something different about Belle. But it was a good different!</p><p><em>Did you hear that Nix? She thinks you look beautiful! </em>Anna felt her insides puff up as if someone had cast an inflating charm on her. But her uplifted spirits were once again quashed by the dark-haired beauty’s next words.</p><p>“If you're feeling well enough to leave, the Headmaster sent a note that he would like to see you in his office.”</p><p>“Oh–” Anna visibly blanched. Nix shifted slightly in her arms, her only sign of discomfort from the Gryffindor’s crushing grip. “–I’ll just get her up to the Owlery and then I’ll–do that.”</p><p>“I can take her for you, if you’d like.” Belle offered. She made to pick up the owl, who gave a little start, skirting as far back as she could, feathers standing on end.</p><p>“Nix!” Anna had never seen her do that before. “I’m sorry! She’s a sweet owl, really. Just a <em>wee-bit</em> shy around strangers.”</p><p>Belle shook her head, a loose strand of hair falling into her eyes as she did. “There’s no need to apologise. But I get the feeling she’d rather stay with you.”</p><p>“I better head to Potions. You know how crotchety Gothel gets when we’re late for class.” Rapunzel sighed with a sour expression, and even Belle couldn’t hold back a cringe. “Doesn’t help that she’s got that smugface Cassandra as her teaching assistant this term.”</p><p>Right on cue the infirmary doors burst open and in trod the Slytherin prefect, lugging two fourth-year students one in each arm, the first sporting a swell of blistering welts on his face while the second was looking rather green and puking out slugs. “Brought you your first patients of the day. Wait, I take that back.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it.” Belle was already escorting the pair to separate beds. “Oh and Cassandra, if you see Arendelle, tell her the Headmaster is looking for her too.”</p><p>The raven-haired girl inclined her head as she sauntered out, trading unamicable looks with the Gryffindors on the way.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>While her friend traipsed off to the dungeons, Anna was left to find her own way to the Headmaster’s office. Belle’s directions were to take a left at the second-floor corridor, then follow the path that branched off from the main passageway until she came upon the stone griffin.</p><p>And so here she was, treading down the long, high-vaulted passage that was lined by a row of leering gargoyles, all of them silent and still, staring at her with cinereous eyes. It made her feel a little like a wide-eyed first-year, skulking about the corridors, exploring every nook and cranny of the castle, determined to uncover its untold secrets and mysteries.</p><p>At her approach, the griffin sprang to life.</p><p>“Pas–Oh, it’s <em>you</em> again. What have you done <em>this</em> time?” With a harrumph, it stepped primly aside to reveal a circular stairwell, leaving Anna’s protests of innocence to fall on deaf ears.</p><p>Sure, she was guilty of the occasional midnight jaunt to the Forbidden Forest, not to mention the violation of a dozen different school rules over the years, but being summoned to the Headmaster’s office was truly a first.</p><p>“Do you think he has me for someone else?” She wondered, receiving a low hoot from her owl that sounded a little too self-reproachful to her ears.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. Maybe it isn’t about last night?” Anna tried to put on a brave front, but she could think of no other conceivable reason for the Headmaster to want to see her. And he certainly wasn’t inviting her there for a cup of tea.</p><p>Leaving Nix under the griffin’s watch, with instructions to be good and wait there for her, she ascended the spiral steps. The room that it led to was large, and quite grandiose. A half-moon table made from granite rock and inscribed with runestone symbols was splayed at its centre, surrounded by ceiling-high bookcases, antique chests and curio cabinets, and portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses hanging on the walls.</p><p>Some of the portraiture gave her passing glances as she padded by, careful not to disturb their peaceful dozing.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Someone else clearly had no such qualms.</p><p>The curt voice had her whipping around, coming face to face with a woman dressed in a Professor’s robes. She paused in examining one of the books on the shelves, fixing Anna with a flinty stare that reminded her of the stone gargoyles outside.</p><p>The woman had to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Anna surmised. She was surprisingly young, in her mid-twenties, at most. Although not tall, she had a slender figure like Belle, with the same long dark hair and light-toned skin, but it was clear from one look that she shared none of the latter’s affable and kind nature.</p><p>Anna cleared her throat awkwardly. “I was told that the Headmaster wanted to see me?”</p><p>She was met with another long and hard stare, the woman’s teal eyes narrowing to slivers, and then she seemed to remember something. “Hmph. Lucky for you, he’s been called out on an <em>exigent</em> matter, so unless you plan on standing there the whole day, I suggest you trundle off back to class.”  </p><p>“Really!?” Anna couldn’t believe her ears. Had she unwittingly consumed a phial of liquid luck? “Err, I mean, I’ll just <em>trundle off</em> then, Professor um–”</p><p>“Scathach.”</p><p><em>Scathach?</em> <em>What, was d’arc already taken? </em>She clamped her mouth shut, but not quickly enough.</p><p>The Professor’s lips curled faintly. “Funny. I didn’t know you were capable of being witty.”</p><p>At her flummoxed look, the woman scoffed again, and it was that maddening smirk, as much as her scathing tone, that finally connected the dots for Anna. <em>The girl on the train!</em> She didn’t know if she had been under a polyjuice potion or a metamorphic spell, but she was dead certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it had to be her.</p><p>The stark realisation struck her like a bludger to the head. For a moment, her stupefied brain was too stunned to react. All she could do was stare half-gaping and half-glaring at the Professor, who gave her another disparaging look.</p><p>“Don’t get your wand in a knot. Your little secret is safe with me.”</p><p><em>For now. </em>Anna read the unspoken threat loud and clear.</p><p>Through the mounting silence came a soft knock at the door, which creaked open, accompanied by a light tread of footsteps.</p><p>“You wanted to see me, Professor?”</p><p>Anna recognised the girl who had spoken. How could she not? Elsa Arendelle stood out like a snowflake in summer. And it wasn’t just her pale, almost ashen skin that looked like it hadn’t seen the sun in years.</p><p>Soft bangs brushed low on her brow, framing her pallid face like winter’s rime. More thick tufts of snowy blonde hair were swept up and caught in a lush woven braid, cascading like a frozen river over a slender shoulder to end just below the silver and green crest on her school robes.</p><p>In the past, Anna’s only encounters with her had been on the quidditch pitch. She knew that the Slytherin had the archetypal physique of a Seeker, lithe and limber, with a deceivingly lean tone of muscles that only hinted at the strength needed to pull off the most audacious aerial manoeuvres.</p><p>Up close, she looked even thinner and also a little wan. Anna could see the wiry cords on her neck and the sharp, defined features that looked like they had been carved from pale marble, a stark contrast to the dark, saturnine expression that seemed to be permanently etched on her face.</p><p>Her eyebrows were drawn slightly together, framing a pair of glacial blue eyes, the colour of the sky at winter’s solstice. Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat. She had only seen that shade of blue once before, on a little snowy owl whose eyes held more pain and secrets than anyone should hold.</p><p>Those icy floes darted over to her, and Anna hastily averted her gaze, not wanting to be caught staring.</p><p>She couldn’t help but notice that the Slytherin’s presence had garnered the interest of the room’s portrait residents, who were looking on austerely with folded arms. Elsa ignored their stares, wintry features remaining impassive and aloof. And yet her discomfort seemed palpable, if to no one but Anna.</p><p>“The Headmaster isn’t here right now.” She spoke up, trying to dispel the strained atmosphere.</p><p>A look flitted across the girl’s visage, some flicker of emotion in those frosty eyes. She nodded once, already turning on a heel to leave.</p><p>“Wait.” It wasn’t a request, but a command, halting the Slytherin’s retreating steps.</p><p>“Professor?” Elsa tilted her head, confusion crossing her face.</p><p>Anna followed her gaze. At first she hadn’t realised who had spoken, as the voice was cracked and rasped, if still sharp enough to cut.</p><p>The dark-haired woman looked frozen in place, all the blood drained from her face as though she had just seen a ghost.</p><p>“You’re hurt.” The muscles in her jaw were tight, and her eyes were simmering like boiling cauldrons.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed it before, probably because Elsa had kept her body twisted away from her, but from this angle Anna could see that her left arm was held awkwardly in some sort of makeshift splint. That couldn’t be Belle’s handiwork. Rather, it looked like she had tried to cast a bandaging charm on herself.</p><p>Elsa spotted her staring and hastened to hide her bungled arm from view again.</p><p>“Your arm! You can’t leave it like that.” Anna took a step forward, prompting the Slytherin to take a step back, keeping a careful distance between them.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She replied coolly.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, let me take you to the Hospital Wing.” Anna insisted.</p><p>“That’s enough.” Professor Scathach withered her with a glance. “Leave. Now.”</p><p>Without another word, she turned sharply toward Elsa. “My office or the infirmary. Your choice.” The cold clipped tones once again left no room for argument.</p><p>The Slytherin bit her lip, eventually nodding once and trailing behind the Professor as she stalked out the door, leaving Anna to watch them go, unable to shake the tingling feeling at the back of her neck.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks a bunch to everyone who left kudos or comments, it's the best motivation to know that fellow Elsanna fans are reading and liking this :) </p><p>This one has got to be my favourite chapter so far, if simply for the debut of human Elsa! As well as some important side characters played by my favourite Disney princesses, and a shady DADA professor, as is the requisite for the HP universe (don't worry she's not a OC). </p><p>I have an idea for a short drabble/one-shot spinoff to this story tentatively entitled 'liquid luck', but we'll see if I can get around to writing it. And speaking of luck, I managed to land myself a glitter Elsa ooshie!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of a fretting Gryffindor, absently worrying her bottom lip as she flitted from foot to foot, was not what most Hufflepuffs expected to see as they emerged from the barrels at the entrance to their common room.</p><p>“I’m not that scary, am I?” Anna frowned, as a group of three hot-footed it away. Thankfully, after another ten minutes of bouncing on her feet, she finally spotted the one Hufflepuff that she had come to see.</p><p>“Mari!”</p><p>“Anna? What are you doing here?” The girl being hailed over blinked, at first in surprise then in concern as her gaze shifted from the strawberry blonde to the snowy owl riding on her shoulder.</p><p>Preternatural blue eyes swivelled around to stare unblinkingly at her, inciting a new wave of disquieted murmuring in the background.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could have a look at her?” Anna carefully lifted the snowy off her shoulder. “She’s not moving her wing so well.”</p><p>Nix hooted at the familiar face and fluttered obligingly over as if to attest to the contrary. She held perfectly still while her wing was examined, allowing gentle fingers to prod along its entire length, whilst affecting an air of aloof dignity and looking decidedly unimpressed at what the fuss was all about.</p><p>But Anna still had her worries. “Right there! See how she’s being a little ginger with it?”  </p><p>“It does feel like a fracture.” Mari concurred. “Oddly enough, it looks like the break’s already been set and mended. It’s possible that it’s an older injury, and she doesn’t seem to be in pain. Still, she shouldn’t be flying for another week at least.”</p><p>“I–I didn’t know.” Anna’s voice was strained. “She was acting fine and didn’t seem hurt. I don’t even know when–or how she–”</p><p>Racking her brain was useless. The whole morning had felt like one giant blur. It was hard to recall anything beyond the twisting knot in her stomach on finding the snowy missing, and the rush of panic that had followed, spurring her headlong flight down the corridors, heart hammering against her ribs as if trying to break out of her chest.</p><p>What was she thinking, leaving Nix alone like that after everything that had happened, and knowing the owl’s penchant to spook at the slightest thing, bolting like a scalded cat if anyone so much as came too close. Thank goodness Floppy had found her before anything worse had happened. She owed the house-elf an added thanks. By the looks of it, the little creature had been the one who had treated Nix’s injured wing. </p><p>“You’re not at fault.” Mari reassured her in a consoling tone. “It’s something that most birds do by nature. To protect themselves, by hiding any weaknesses so they won’t be seen as easy prey. And they’re remarkably good at it too. Back home we used to own a flock of magpies, and you’d never know when one of them was sick till they’d stop eating altogether.”</p><p>Anna managed a glum nod. Of course she knew that. The snowy hid her pain just as well as she hid her secrets, and the fear that was constantly bubbling beneath the surface, until it all became too much for her.</p><p>But Nix wasn’t a prey animal. Anna had seen her power. No one would be able to lay a finger on her if she didn’t want them to. Whatever had left her scarred and traumatised in the past, had also led this shy and gentle creature to believe that she was a danger to others.</p><p>
  <em>Please, I don’t want to hurt you. </em>
</p><p>The tormented look in those glistening blue eyes, desperately imploring her to stay away, was something she didn’t think her heart could ever bear to see again.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I’d say you’re doing just fine. And I think our little snow would agree with me on that.” Mari gestured to the owl nestled snug as a bug in Anna’s arms. “Would you believe that this is the same owl that wouldn’t let anyone near her with a ten-foot broom?”</p><p>Anna allowed herself a dry chuckle. “If I tried this a month ago, it would’ve left me without eyes.”</p><p>The snowy blinked once at her. Anna thought she looked a bit embarrassed to be the subject of their dissertation, a suspicion that was affirmed when the owl gave a low and mildly reproachful hoot.</p><p>That drew a laugh from the older girl. “Now that’s the brooding owl I remember. Sometimes it makes you wonder what she’s thinking in that pretty little head of hers.”</p><p>“About that.” Anna chewed at her lip, absently fiddling with the silvery metal band around Nix’s foot. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. About the banding spell.”</p><p>“You could sense her emotions?” The Hufflepuff senior arched a brow at her when Anna was done explaining. Not unexpectedly, her voice held an incredulous note.</p><p>Anna nodded slowly. “I think so…but only the very vivid or profound ones. Like when she was having this really horrible nightmare.” <em>Or when she thought I was going to abandon her.</em></p><p>“That’s–” Mari looked to be at a loss for words, eventually shaking her head. “I can’t say that I’ve heard of anything like that before. Owls are intelligent creatures, with their own little personalities, certainly capable of feelings such as anxiety and fear, affection and perhaps even love, but it’s hard to imagine that they can experience the same range of emotions that we do.”</p><p>“I know that, but Nix is different, she’s–” She broke off mid-sentence, unsure of what she could say that wouldn’t sound like she had lost her marbles. And there was still the matter of Nix’s icy powers…</p><p>“There is something uncannily human about her.” Well at least Mari concurred with her on that. “But even so, it wouldn’t be possible for the spell to have that effect.”</p><p>“Why not?” Anna interjected. “If what it does is to create a ‘bond’ between us that lets her know when I’m calling and how to find me, couldn’t something have gone amiss to turn that into a sort of empathic link instead?”</p><p>“Except the spell only works one way.” Mari gestured to the glint of silver on the snowy’s foot. “And because <em>she’s</em> the one wearing the band, it means that <em>she’s</em> bonded to <em>you</em>. Only <em>she</em> can feel <em>you</em> through the bond.”</p><p>Wait, Nix could feel her too? That hadn’t occurred to her before, though she supposed it made sense. But she shook aside that thought for the moment.</p><p>“That hardly seems fair to her, I mean, it makes it seem like I own her or something.”</p><p>“Anna, you <em>do</em> own her. She’s an owl, they like having someone to belong to, to serve as little messengers and helpmates. And before you get any ideas, no, the banding only works on non-humans.”</p><p>Darn, having an internal compass that could lead her straight to Nix <em>would</em> have been awfully handy, especially given the owl’s proclivity for going all demiguise on her.</p><p>But she could hardly blame Nix for that. And the snowy had proven, time and again, that all Anna had to do was call, and she would come flying. Even if she had somehow gotten hurt or had a mishap, she would still find a way back to her, just as she had today.</p><p>She only wished that she could make the same promise to her owl. That she would be there for her whenever she needed her.</p><p>Always.  </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The break of day always came too soon for Anna, whose relationship with mornings could only be described as something of a love-hate one. A stilted yawn was silenced with the back of her hand, amidst fragmental attempts to shed the remnants of sleep through bleary blinks.</p><p>An airy shaft of light slipped in through a gap in the curtains that were drawn around her four-poster bed. A bed that she was going to have to drag herself out of soon, if she didn’t want to cop an earful for being late for Quidditch practice. But for now she was content to just lay there, tangled in the covers, marvelling at the softness of the pillow that she was face-smooshed in.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, it was like sleeping on a cloud.</em>
</p><p>A sleepy sigh escaped her lips as she burrowed further into the fluffy pillow, which gave a squeaky ‘eeh!’ and rustled its wings.</p><p>Anna jerked upright, nearly toppling onto the floor as a result.</p><p>Startled by the sudden movement, the ‘pillow’ had retreated to the foot of the bed. Her pale blue eyes were silently reproving, but she graciously accepted Anna’s apology, stepping up onto the proffered hand and even half-lidding her eyes when Anna reached up to rub her cheek.</p><p>As her fingers trailed lower over soft downy feathers, she felt rather than saw the small body quiver.</p><p>Looming over the Great Lake like a lofty spire, it was no wonder that Gryffindor Tower had the worst of the castle’s drafty nights and fog-cloaked mornings, when the wind blew cold before the sun could rise above the clouds.</p><p>“There, you can warm up here.” Anna carried her over to a sunlit spot by the window, stroking her feathers consolingly when the owl gave her a woeful look. “I know you miss flying, but we’ve got to wait till your wing’s all better, right?”</p><p>Changing quickly into her scarlet and gold Quidditch robes, she had just finished pulling on her boots when the snowy fluttered back onto her shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want to come with me?” She smiled, unsurprised and secretly even a little pleased, amongst a host of confounded feelings.</p><p>Nix was–<em>quite literally</em>–a night owl, who ought to be spending the hours of broad daylight fluffed up in the little nest of pillows that Anna had made for her, resting and recuperating, with her head under her wing.</p><p>But lately the stubborn little floofball had been adamant on staying awake, looking a little bedraggled and droopy-eyed, but happy and content to be with Anna, even if just to sit quietly by her side.</p><p>At the same time, it was hard not to wonder if there were other, more worrisome reasons why Nix was abdicating sleep.</p><p>Such as the fact that she was still having nightmares. That much was obvious from the small cries and little whimpers that still plagued her meagre and unrestful slumber, when the air would turn cold and snowflakes threatened to fall. It was all Anna could do not to pick her up and hold her in her arms, gently cradling her close, just to reassure her that she was still there.</p><p>Broom and bat in hand, and owl on her shoulder, she clambered through the portrait hole, deciding for a quick detour to the Owlery at the top of the West Tower, before heading down to the pitch. The corridors were quiet this early on a weekend, enough that she could hear her footsteps echoing off the walls and her thoughts going round in her head.</p><p>A chorus of hoots and chirps greeted her as she entered the airy room, including a questioning one from Nix, who was probably wondering what they were doing there.</p><p>“Heya, Anna!” Someone called out, in a voice that was as bright as the scintillating rays pouring in through the stone windows.</p><p>“Oh, hey Punzy!” Anna mustered up a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone up here.”</p><p>“The weather's brilliant, innit? If you ask me, we could do with a bit more of this sunshine.” Rapunzel grinned, though the reason for her high spirits might have more to do with the racing broom in her hand and her red and gold robes that were billowing wildly in the wind. Anna too felt a flutter of excitement in her chest, her emotions soaring high into the sky and her worries temporarily forgotten, lifted like the morning mist.</p><p>“Letter to home?” Rapunzel gestured to the crinkled piece of parchment that the strawberry blonde had fished out of her pocket.</p><p>Anna nodded, looking around for a suitable owl. There was a rustle of wings next to her ear as Nix gave an eager chirp and fluttered down from her shoulder, waiting for Anna to hand her the letter so she could clasp it in her beak.</p><p>The snowy’s chirps grew more urgent when Anna shook her head at her. She even tried to nab at the letter with her talons, which only earned her an admonishing tap on the beak. With an angry hoot, she took off to the rafters, keeping her tail to Anna the whole time while she secured the letter to a tawny owl’s foot.</p><p>“I think you hurt her feelings.” Rapunzel commented. </p><p>“Well, she knows she’s not supposed to be flying. Not until her wing’s healed.” Anna held out a hand. “Come here, you little floofball. No, it’s no use making those Bambi eyes, that’s not going to work this time.”</p><p>It took a bit of grovelling on her part but Nix did eventually return to her shoulder, though she swivelled her head away and refused to look at her, none too subtly conveying that yes, there most definitely <em>were</em> hurt feelings.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost…there…damn this…bloody…blighter.” Huffing and puffing, and swearing under their breaths, the two Beaters wrestled a black iron ball between them, hauling it over to a large trunk. As always, the bludger was putting up a strong resistance, fighting them tooth and nail every step of the way.</p><p>“Phew!” Anna collapsed into a winded heap on the ground, when the wrangling act when finally done. “Some things never change.”</p><p>If the wrecking ball had eyes, it would probably have glared back at her.</p><p>“Merlin, I feel like my arms are about to fall off.” Rapunzel too was doubled over, catching her breath. </p><p>From a couple feet away, a fluffy mound of feathers made a tittering sound, muffled with a wing over a beak. At Anna’s mock-affronted look, it puffed itself up, succeeding only in looking like an over-stuffed plush toy in the shape of a majestic snowy owl.</p><p>Evidently, Nix was still upset about being denied the chance to deliver Anna’s letter, if her reproachful eyes were any indication.</p><p>“If you keep making that face, it’ll get stuck that way.” She couldn’t resist giving the sullen glum a poke on the cheek, and probably deserved the little nip on the finger that she got.</p><p>“Good work today, you two!” Mulan called over to them, almost having to holler to be heard. Gone were the sunny skies that they had glimpsed just before practice, driven out by moody winds that looked like they would be raging on for a while yet. “Gonna stay to watch the Seeker tryouts?”</p><p>A small golden ball zipped over their heads, silvery wings whirring at a furious rate. It soon disappeared from sight, giving its would-be pursuers the slip once again.</p><p>“Maybe not.” Anna shot another glance at her owl. The snowy had turned her tail to her, shuffling around petulantly on her large fuzzy feet, but she hadn’t strayed from the spot where Anna had left her at the start of practice, with a chocolate frog to nibble on, and the promise of more for good behaviour.</p><p>She’d better make good on that promise.</p><p>“Anyone good though, you reckon?”</p><p>The position of Seeker had been a hole on their team for as long as Anna had been on it. If they could just find someone good, then she was sure that they’d have a real shot of sweeping the competition.</p><p>Mulan’s eyes were squinted, not quite a grimace, but not quite sparkling with excitement either. Out on the pitch, a girl with violet streaks in her hair took a hard bank left, throwing herself into a flat-out dive towards the ground and pulling up at the very last second, but without the elusive quarry to show for her efforts.</p><p>Anna blinked. “She’s fast!” And she wasn’t just referring to the top of the line racing broom that the girl was hurtling around on.</p><p>Their captain nodded. “Go Tomago. A transfer from Ilvermorny. Girl’s got speed alright, and some iron guts. But–”</p><p>“Buuut?” Rapunzel prompted.</p><p>“But our first match is against Slytherin, and there’s a snowball’s chance in hell of anyone beating Arendelle to the snitch.” Mulan cracked a wry smile. “Sometimes I swear that girl’s part owl.”</p><p>The funny thing was, it wasn’t an exaggeration at all. Anna was no slouch on a broom herself, but Elsa Arendelle could probably fly circles around her with her eyes closed.</p><p>Trying to keep her off the snitch until they could score enough points to win had pretty much summed up her role in all of their past grudge matches against their archrivals. It wasn’t half as exciting as it sounded, as most of the match consisted of her admiring Elsa’s form while she circled the field in rolling half-loops and scouring arcs, moving so effortlessly through the air as though she was one with the wind and sky.</p><p>“Well, I’d say we’ve got a fighting chance!” Rapunzel jutted her chin out, with no loss of pep in her voice. “As we say in Gryffindor, it ain’t over till the Fat Lady sings!”</p><p>Anna had never heard the Fat Lady sing, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to, quite frankly. But she echoed her teammate’s sentiments nonetheless. “Punzie’s right! They may have the best Seeker, but we’ve got hustle and heart! We’ll give it everything we’ve got. I’ll even set Arendelle’s broom tail on fire if I have to.” That was a joke of course. Setting broom tails on fire was against the rules. And Elsa would probably just put it out with an icy glare.</p><p>She heard Rapunzel snort. “Last time you couldn’t even bring yourself to crack a bludger at her head.”</p><p>“Only because it could have hit her arm!” Anna protested loudly, cheeks aflame. “Which in case you forgot, was heavily bandaged in a cast.”</p><p>Now that she thought of it, the Slytherin Seeker did seem awfully prone to broken bones and fractured limbs, which was odd for someone who wasn’t a hot-headed Gryffindor or a klutz with two left feet. Did she just have really brittle bones or something?</p><p>“Didn’t stop her from catching the snitch.” Rapunzel muttered. “<em>Again</em>.”</p><p>Anna planted a hand on her hip. “This year it’ll be different. I’ll wager my broom that Go will beat her to it. And if it comes down to it, I won’t hesitate to knock her off with a well-aimed bludger to her face. No matter how pretty it is. Wait, what––oowwowow!”</p><p>She looked down at the red mark on her hand, where Nix had taken a sharp nip at it. It hadn’t drawn any blood, but it still hurt like hell. The snowy gave an indignant hoot, drawing herself up to her full height and taking off into a stiff breeze, paying no heed to Anna’s calls for her to get her floofy butt back here at once.</p><p>Like a sylph on wings, she continued to soar majestically across the field, hovering for a moment on airy-light wingbeats, before streaking into motion again with a series of veering turns and a sudden swooping dive, talons stretched forward, snatching a glint of gold out of the air.</p><p>Rapunzel whistled, one perfectly arched eyebrow shooting straight up. “Thank Merlin we’re not competing against that. I guess she’s trying to tell you that her wing’s all healed.”</p><p>Anna crossed her arms over her chest as the snowy winged it back to her, flaunting her golden prize triumphantly. “Well if you’re all better then you’ll be going back to the Owlery tomorrow.”</p><p>She didn’t know which one of them looked more upset about that, but Nix made sure to let her know what she thought of it by landing on her shoulder and flapping her wings in her face.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a slower chapter this time, but personally I’ve always thought that the slice of life moments adds as much to character development and relationships as do the big emotional or plot driven scenes (and they’re just if not more difficult to write!) </p><p>Human Elsa will be back next chapter, though she is talked about a fair bit behind her back (well actually to her face) here. Also, for those who are wondering, her wing/arm was all healed-up in a couple of days, she was just milking it so she could stay in Anna's room a little longer. So she didn't re-injure herself chasing the snitch, pretty much the only thing that's bruised now is her owl pride, haha.</p><p>And for anyone still confused if Elsa and Nix are the same person/owl, here’s a little comic to clear your doubts https://ibb.co/ThdqXZD</p><p>Thank you again to everyone who took the time to leave kudos or comments! It's really the best motivation to know that fellow Elsanna fans are reading and liking this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All seemed to be forgiven the next day.</p><p>Their first night apart since she had taken Nix into her home – <em>and her heart</em> – had given Anna a terrible case of separation anxiety, and what little sleep she got was plagued by dark spectres and ghastly dreams of Nix being locked away in a place devoid of warmth or light, terrified and alone, and trembling in the soul-leaching cold that seemed to be emanating from the very darkness itself.</p><p>Nix seemed to have fared a smidgeon better, by the very fact that she hadn’t turned the Owlery into a live-in snow globe. The snowy had been only too happy to see her, needing no coaxing to glide down onto her shoulder from where she had been dozing between a great-horned owl and a tawny on one of the tower’s upper vaults, and had even deigned to join her for breakfast in the Great Hall.</p><p>“Are you alright, Anna? I heard you tossing in your sleep, and you looked pretty shaken up earlier.” Rapunzel frowned, as she scooted over to make room at the table.</p><p>“Just a bad dream. You know how those are. Honestly, I can’t even remember what it was!” Anna fibbed, with a forced chuckle at the end.</p><p>Rapunzel’s brow was still pinched, but she accepted the excuse for what it was. Though not everyone was quite so easily placated, such as her overly-neurotic and highly-perceptive owl.   </p><p>It was a good thing that owls didn’t have eyebrows on their disc-like faces, or the snowy’s would be permanently etched in a frown. All she had were those imperceptible ear tufts on the top of her head that she could barely raise to indicate her displeasure. But who needed ear tufts when you had eyes that were as expressive as Nix’s…and talons to dig into the shoulder that you were perched on.</p><p>Most of Anna’s fellow Gryffindors had already met her new snowy owl by now, so no one stared or shuddered too hard, though there was an awkward pause in activity. As always, Nix held herself with a regal grace befitting of an owl of utmost propriety, staring placidly at the group, before hooting a polite greeting.</p><p>“What a good snowy owl!” Anna praised.</p><p>Nix was certainly a less repressed owl these days, but she was still reserved and extremely reticent about being around others. While she kept up the pretence of coolness, she made sure to keep close to Anna, commandeering her lap despite there being plenty of room on the table. She sat still as a post, occasionally accepting a bit of crumpet or a nibble of toast. But Anna caught her looking wistfully as the droves of mail-bearers came swooping in to deliver the daily mail.</p><p>The strawberry blonde furrowed her brow as she reached for the letter that had been dropped in front of her, narrowly missing her bowl of Cheeri-Owls cereals by an inch.</p><p>
  <em>She just wants to be a normal owl, but she doesn’t know how. She’s still hesitant and scared because secrets and isolation are all she’s ever known, besides self-doubt and fear.</em>
</p><p>It was hard to know if those wisps of thought were her own or Nix’s, or if it was something they were both thinking.</p><p>“Hey Nix, looks like we’ve got mail!” Anna slipped her arms around her, so it looked like they were reading the letter together.</p><p>The owl turned its head around, peering up at her. “Hoo?”</p><p>“It’s from Gerda.” She proceeded to read the letter out loud. “Dearest Anna and Nix, I hope this letter finds you well. The cottage has been too quiet without you...”</p><p>“Gerda says that it’s been a great year for her lingoberry shrubs. Her second crop has just ripened, and she wishes we were there to help her pick them, like how we did in summer. Do you remember how much fun we had? We should make that our family tradition in future!”</p><p>She brushed a thumb over the snowy’s cheek, watching as those preternatural blue eyes glistened over like ice after a thaw.</p><p>“How would you like to take a letter home? I bet Gerda would be so happy to see you show up at our cottage…”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The crack of dawn saw a freckled redhead whistling a jaunty tune while doing up her braids. The skies were unusually clear and crisp, with not a wisp of fog in sight.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I’m infinitely glad that I don’t have to drag your chronic over-sleeping arse out of bed, but whatever happened to turn Little Miss ‘I-just-have-trouble-with-mornings’ into a chittering ‘what-a-lovely-day-to-wake-everyone-up-with-my-pitchy-singing’ lark?”</p><p>Was it just her or had Rapunzel been working on her snark over the summer? Thankfully there were no actual larks around to take offence to that.</p><p>“If you’re going to take an hour to brush your hair, then I’ll be heading down to breakfast first!”</p><p>The tantalising wafts of eggs on toast and honey-glazed bacon had her mouth watering even before she entered the Great Hall. But there were also other things worth getting up for, not least to see a certain beloved snowy owl.</p><p>Nix had taken to her new role with great aplomb, carrying letters to and from home, along with deliveries of Gerda’s homemade lingoberry fruitcakes and apple crumble pies, and even showing up one morning with a trunk of assorted items that the kindly housekeeper thought Anna might need.</p><p>The extra pair of quidditch gloves she was grateful for; the homework planner, not so much. How anyone could put up with that ruddy little thing and its endless naggings, unsolicited advice, and incessant reminders, she would never know. There had been no sympathy from Nix, who had given her a patented head-tilt, regarding her with faintly amused eyes.</p><p>She buttered up a toast and nibbled on it, though her attention was quickly diverted by the arrival of the post owls, a familiar white snowy flying in behind them.</p><p>On days like this when there was no mail to deliver, Nix would always come bearing a small gift – a white crocus flower, blooming after a late thundery shower; or the tiniest bouquet of sweet alyssum, clutched delicately in her beak. Today it was a beautiful sycamore leaf, foraged from autumn’s foliage of scarlet and gold.</p><p>She thanked the owl with an affectionate ruffle. Nix’s head was bowed, keeping absolutely still and letting out a small chirrup of protest when Anna drew her hand back.</p><p>“Aww, is my silly little floofball shy about asking for cuddles?” Anna couldn’t help teasing her.</p><p>As much as she wished that she could freeze this moment forever, eventually they did have to part ways and get on with the day.</p><p>Nix was the first to leave, taking off in a flurry of wings, seemingly in a hurry to get back to the Owlery.</p><p>“C’mon, Anna.” Rapunzel hoisted her satchel over her shoulder, urging the pouting redhead to get a move on to their first period Transfigurations class, where they were working on the highly complex topic of human metamorphosis.</p><p>By the time they filed out of the classroom, Anna had succeeded in adding a platinum-blonde streak to her hair, while Rapunzel had somehow managed to transform her golden tresses into something resembling an unspooled ball of yarn that was currently tangled around her ankles.</p><p>Second period History of Magic required no less focus and concentration, and that was just to stay awake. As if the subject wasn’t stodgy enough, it was taught by Professor Cogsworth, whose dronings could put a Norwegian Ridgeback to sleep from their soporific effect alone. Eventually she gave up the pretence of taking notes in favour of doodling a sketch of a floofy white owl in the margins of her textbook.</p><p>After that it was down to the forest grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. Polishing the jewel-encrusted shells of snapping Fire-Crabs while doing her best to not get singed wasn’t exactly the fun and relaxing class that she had been looking forward to. But she could see why the overgrown matchboxes would be distrustful of humans, due to being hunted to near extinction by unscrupulous wizard poachers. These ones were lucky that they had found their way to Hogwarts for sanctuary.</p><p>From there they headed up to the Astronomy Tower for more hapless attempts at divining the future from crystals balls and tea dregs. And finally, over to the third-floor classrooms where Defence Against the Dark Arts was taught.</p><p>“You did remember to read up on boggarts, didn’t you?” Rapunzel elbowed her in the side.</p><p>“Were we supposed to?” Anna slapped a hand over her face with a groan. “Ugh, I’m so screwed! And Scathach already has it in for me.”</p><p>Even on her best days, the DADA professor was crabbier than a Giant Fire-Crab, but she seemed to reserve particular scorn for Anna, sparing no turn to remind her that she was watching her like a murder of crows.  She could already feel the professor’s disdainful stare on her as they waited for the seventh-year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins to filter out of the classroom. <em>Brilliant</em>. She couldn’t think of a lousier end to the day than being subjected to more of the Professor’s snide remarks, like how a first-year could conjure a better protégo charm than her.</p><p>“Hey Anna!” Mari gave her a little wave, and she had just returned the gesture when a tuft of platinum blonde hair caught her eye. The Hufflepuff’s call made the pale blonde glance up, blinking owlishly, and Anna could almost sense her surprise at seeing her, along with something else that was hastily suppressed as Elsa averted her eyes, gnawing softly on her lip.</p><p>“Unless you’re waiting for another detention, Ms Arendelle, I suggest you get going to your next class.” The terse words were addressed to the Slytherin, who gave a little nod as she clutched her books tighter to her chest, but the Professor’s teal eyes remained narrowed at Anna, who did her best not to wilt under that scathing glare, the same one that she had received back in the Headmaster’s Office.</p><p><em>What crawled up her cauldron and died?</em> Of course, the strawberry blonde kept her thoughts to herself as she scurried into the classroom, making sure to keep a wide berth from the rattling and shaking trunk sitting ominously on the Professor’s desk.  </p><p>“You don’t think…there’s a boggart in there?” She heard someone whisper.</p><p>“For those of you who haven’t neglected to do your assigned readings…” There was a meaningful pause, before Professor Scathach continued in her usual droll tone. “…you’ll know that a boggart is a shape-shifting creature that instantly assumes the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it. When confronting a boggart, the most important thing to remember is that it is not real. The only harm it can inflict on you, is making you believe that it is. Fear is an illusion, created by those who trust only what their eyes see, instead of what their mind knows.”</p><p>“For today’s class, we shall be practising the boggart-banishing spell. First, the incantation. Recite after me–<em>‘Riddikulus!’</em>”</p><p>“Riddikulus!”</p><p>They repeated that twice more, before receiving a curt nod from the Professor.  </p><p>“The key to dispelling a boggart is being able to laugh at it. To do that, one must first acknowledge what it is they fear the most. Visualise that in your head, and focus on turning it into something of amusement. The spell will force the boggart to assume the form of what you have mentally conceived.”</p><p><em>My…worst…fear?</em> Anna shook her head, mind drawing a blank. Not because she didn’t know <em>what</em> she was most afraid of, but because she couldn’t bring herself to picture it. Just the thought of losing Nix was enough to drive a cold spike through her heart, but even that paled in comparison to her fears of the snowy’s secret being found out.</p><p>Nix still bore the scars of whatever it was in her past that had caused her such great pain. If her powers were revealed…Anna didn’t dare think of what could happen.</p><p>In her daze, she heard the Professor instructing the class to form a line, which she somehow found herself at the head of. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, and she could focus on nothing other than the sickening coiling in her gut, like a living, writhing beast.</p><p>“Professor, I-I c-can’t–” The trunk popped open and Anna’s heart lurched to her throat.</p><p>The cold was the first to hit her, slithering through her veins and suspending the breath in her lungs, causing her to shrink back with a half-formed gasp. Through the creeping blackness, she could just make out a small quivering form, mired in grime and dirt, and cowering from the shadows that were looming over it – shadows that were ghastlier still than the darkness itself, framing a grim outline of a wraith-like figure in a tattered, rippling cloak.</p><p>It was just like the dream she had! Except this wasn’t a nightmare, this was…</p><p><em>“No…this isn’t real.” </em>It was hard to believe that thin and cracked voice was hers, if only because her throat was too choked to speak. It failed to convince her either way.</p><p>She could feel every stricken pound of her heart, which had to be the only part of her that wasn’t frozen stiff.</p><p>She had once thought – standing next to a veritable blizzard, feeling the way the cold can go from a tingling numbness to a thousand frosted daggers piercing through her skin – that nothing could cut deeper than the cold. But the cold that was engulfing her now was nothing like that. It didn’t cut or burn, but seemed to drain every bit of strength from her limbs, every bit of warmth from her soul, and every bit of hope from her thoughts; pulling her deeper and deeper into its wretched depths.</p><p>The hooded entity reached out a hideous rotting hand to the piteous creature before it, which made no effort to resist aside from curling a little into itself, like a small bird that could do nothing but shiver on its bough in the dead of winter.</p><p>Tears brimmed Anna’s eyes, and she forced back the lump in her throat, but the weight in her chest left her unable to speak, unable to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” </em>
</p><p>Bright shimmering light erupted in her vision, one of sheer transcendent beauty that not even the bleakest darkness could eclipse, a stark contrast to the guttural growl that had called it forth.</p><p>A sharp gasp tore from her lips. Right before her eyes was the gleaming form of a white snowy owl–the source of that ethereal light, outstretched wings beating with equal grace and power as it soared through the air, a trail of silver-blue in its wake. The light drove the shrouded figure back, before it was finished off with a shout of ‘riddikulus!’</p><p>The owl made a circling arc overhead, returning to its caster’s shoulder, its dazzling aura casting a silvery glow across the room.  </p><p>Anna screwed up her eyes at the woman standing not two feet in front of her. For a moment it felt like she was looking into her own reflection. The Professor looked deathly pale, with eyes that were glazed and unfocused, wand still held aloft and trembling in her hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Anna! Are you okay?’</em>
</p><p>Someone was calling to her, a frantic note evident in their voice even though it was rough and faint, like a distant echo that she could barely make out over the ringing in her ears.  </p><p>“Anna?” Rapunzel laid a hand on her shoulder, brow crinkled with concern. Her lips moved, most likely repeating the question.</p><p>“Come on, Professor Scathach says we should take you to the Hospital Wing. Can you walk on your own?”</p><p>Anna nodded mutedly, not trusting herself to speak. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a pair of glowing blue eyes, staring unblinkingly at her in a way that was so hauntingly and heart-rendingly familiar.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Nightfall felt ten times longer than it usually did as she lay in bed, skimming the surface of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, that horrible image would come floating to the surface of her mind, leaving her tossing and turning like her reeling emotions, and her sheets drenched in cold sweat.  </p><p>Her sweet little owl had done her best to comfort her with soft hoots and little chirrups. But she only needed to take one look at those sad brooding eyes to know what Nix was thinking in that clever little head of hers. Of course the snowy would be blaming herself for Anna’s sudden despondency, no matter how much she tried to convince her otherwise.  </p><p>She was almost relieved when the quidditch team had been forced to scratch their morning practice, thanks to the freak snowstorm that had blown through during the night.</p><p>“Thought we only got clippers like this in friggin’ Minnesota.” Go commented dryly.</p><p>“The English weather is a thing of mystery. Torrid rains and gales come and go as they please. At times even the odd sprinkle of snow; you know, whenever someone with a little too much time on their hands decides to stir up a bit of magical mischief. But an actual snow squall?” Rapunzel shook her head. “It’s like we skipped past autumn and went straight to winter. And then there was that howler we had a couple months back…”</p><p>“The Ministry still hasn’t found an explanation for that one.” Mulan cast a glance over her shoulder at the uncharacteristically silent redhead who was bringing up the rear, dragging leaden steps like a staggering zombie. “Merlin, Anna. You look like you seen a dementor.”</p><p>Rapunzel made a shushing motion while Anna blanched. Thankfully, she was able to concoct a story about having picked a vomit-flavoured bean out of a bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans this morning, which was met with greatly sympathetic looks. No one thought it odd when she hadn’t the appetite for breakfast.</p><p><em>A dementor</em>. That was what that vile creature was. She had heard of them before; honestly, you had to be living under a rock not to. Most of it whispered talk that could make your skin shrivel and your flesh crawl. And now she knew it all to be true.</p><p>She hugged her knees to her chest, huddling further into her robes. It was quiet out by the Great Lake today, save for the blustery winds that brought a frigid chill, discouraging anyone not seeking seclusion or solitude from venturing this way.</p><p>But Anna wasn’t alone.</p><p>The springy grass was usually beset with a profusion of wildflowers that reminded her of the vast open meadows surrounding her cottage. Right now, though, it was more reminiscent of an icy wind-blown tundra.</p><p>Against the harsh winds rustling at its feathers, a lone snowy owl sat vigil on a stump, like an impassive monarch looking out over its barren winter kingdom. Occasionally it would take wing, flying low over the snow-covered field for short distances at a time, proving that it was really a snowy and not a plastic bag or a small clump of snow.</p><p>The snowy landed atop a low mound, once more finding naught but a few blades of grass jutting out through the snow. Despite the utter bleakness of the morning, it brought a smile to Anna’s face just watching her scuffle around on those large fuzzy feet, scraping at the frosted ground and making little pecks at it with her beak, refusing to give up hope of finding a fitting gift until she had sifted through every inch of snow.</p><p>“She’s a sweet one, isn’t she? Very easy to fall in love with.” A low voice spoke, not much louder than the wind.</p><p>Anna’s head snapped up and she lurched to her feet. As always, Professor Scathach’s features were schooled, her expression unreadable, but Anna thought she glimpsed a softness in her eyes that was gone as soon as the woman turned to her.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence followed, which the DADA Professor was the first to break. “There’s a fear in your eyes, when you look at her. You’re afraid that she’ll leave you one day, and take a piece of your heart with her.”</p><p>It hit so close to home that Anna visibly flinched. Fingers curled into fists, nails digging into the pink flesh of her palms, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by the teacher, who likewise looked to be barely restraining herself, the silver of her eyes flaring. “You can’t <em>still</em> be foolish enough to want to keep her with you? She doesn’t belong here. The only place where she’ll be safe is away from humans.”</p><p>
  <em>Away from you.</em>
</p><p>Was that what she should do? Send Nix away? To some far-off place where no one could find her, where no one could <em>hurt</em> her, where she didn’t have to be afraid of her powers? A place like this–a stark, inhospitable landscape buffeted by constant winds, frozen in an eternal winter. She would be free, but would she truly be happy out there in that cold and vast loneliness?</p><p>No, Nix didn’t deserve to be alone. She deserved a home, a family, to be happy…to be loved.</p><p>“You’re wrong.” Anna lifted her head. “She belongs with me. I <em>will</em> keep her safe. Even if I have to overturn the world to make that happen.”</p><p>This time the Professor didn’t hide her sneer. “Spare me your puerile dribble, you ignorant and arrogant child. You’re just a foolish girl scared witless by a mere boggart, because you know nothing of the true meaning of horror. It disgusts me just looking at you, at how painfully weak and naive you are.”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not strong enough. And I’ll never be strong enough to let her go.” Every inch of her was trembling, but her anger rendered her voice almost tranquil. “Nix is my owl. I was meant to find her, to look after her for the rest of her life. You don’t get to pick the ones you love, and you don’t get to give up on them either. Especially not when they need you the most. There’s nothing more hateful than that.”</p><p>The Professor made a noise at the back of her throat, a humourless scoff. Teal eyes continued to glare darkly, and if Anna hadn’t been blinded by her emotions, perhaps she would have seen that behind those pools of resentment, were untold depths of pain.</p><p>“You will be one day; when you realise that there’s nothing more hateful than failing to protect the one you love.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First off, apologies for the wait! I have a good reason for that – I’m working on a one-shot that I’m hoping to post in a couple of days, just in time for Frozen’s seventh anniversary. And this was a chapter I really wanted to get right, instead of posting something that I wasn’t fully satisfied with.  </p><p>I must admit that while I have the utmost respect for JKR’s world building in the HP universe, I can’t say that I’m the biggest fan of the series in general. But the third book is to my mind a masterpiece. Especially the creation of boggarts and dementors as personifications of fear and depression. </p><p>I know I promised human!elsa in this chapter, but it felt like these two scenes with the boggart and our shady DADA Professor deserved a chapter to themselves. She’s definitely going to play a much bigger role going forward as the plot thickens, after all she is the crux around which it all revolves.  But to make up for that, have some chibi artwork of our main trio (Elsa, Anna, and Nix – who gets her own Gryffindor scarf too!):<br/>https://ibb.co/jwBBFRF<br/>https://ibb.co/K9FPx79 </p><p>Oh, and the final line is one of my favourite quotes from GOT (second only to ‘the things I do for love’)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without another word, Professor Scathach turned sharply on a heel, black robes whipping out behind her as she stalked off in the direction of the castle. Soon she had disappeared into the drifting snow.</p><p>Anna exhaled audibly into the fraught silence.</p><p>She didn’t know what sort of mind games the woman was playing, but she hated how easily they could get to her, from the cutting words to the piercing glares that she wielded like a subtle knife.</p><p>The quiet was broken by the soughing of the wind through the towering pines at the edge of the lake. But Anna scarcely heard it over the sound of her own thoughts whirling in her head, fast and furious like snowflakes in a blizzard.</p><p>Her fists were still balled at her sides, chest heaving ragged breaths. She didn’t think she’d ever felt so much anger toward anyone before. Who was the Professor to judge whether she was capable of looking after Nix and keeping her safe? What did she know about anything? She didn’t even see Nix like Anna did – as a sweet little owl with feelings as acute as any human's, but as a dangerous creature that should be kept away from others. Why was she even pretending to care about her? What were her intentions…what did she want with the snowy?</p><p>A cold wind whistled past her ears, curling around her, trailing icy fingers over her skin and sending little shivers up her spine. Anna sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Nix? Is that you?”</p><p>No matter how many times she saw it, it always took her breath away to see that striking silhouette swooping out of the sky, great white wings barely stirring the air around them with each beat.</p><p>The snowy landed slickly on Anna’s knee with a rustle of wings, soft hoots muffled by whatever she was holding in her beak. But instead of a gentle hand reaching up to stroke her feathers, she was met with a stern rebuke.</p><p>“What were you thinking, using magic like that?! If anyone saw you…”</p><p>Nix shrank back, blue eyes riddled with guilt, and Anna instantly felt worse than she had ever felt before. She was acutely aware of the growing chill prickling at her skin, and the snowflakes swirling in the frozen air.</p><p>
  <em>‘No…stop, please…no…’</em>
</p><p>Panicked, the snowy lurched back. For a moment, all poise and elegance seemed to desert her as one fluffy foot tripped over the other, sending her sprawling beak first into the snow, wings flailing this way and that.</p><p>“Nix!” Anna gasped, hurrying to pick her up and smoothing a few ruffled feathers.</p><p>The snowy certainly made for a sorry sight. Wet snow clung to her feathers and there was a bit of a bruise under one of her eyes. Her wings were folded in tightly–a small source of comfort whenever she was feeling insecure and scared and wanting to withdraw into herself–and her head hung low, deliberately avoiding Anna’s gaze, only wincing slightly when a thumb brushed gently over the tender spot on her cheek.</p><p>Anna heaved a misty sigh. “This is starting to become a habit with you, isn’t it?” At least the winds had abated, and only a light dusting of snow continued to fall around them.</p><p>A glint in the snow caught her eye. Nix must have noticed it too, as she made a startled noise and tried to nab it before Anna had a chance to see what it was.</p><p>“What’s this? A rose?”</p><p>Teal eyes blinked, marvelling at the flower’s exquisite petals and its delicate thin stem. It looked like it had been craved–no not craved, <em>sculpted</em>–from glass, with a crystalline translucence and a polished glaze that sparkled like diamonds.</p><p>But as her fingers closed around the glistening stalk, a tingling shock almost caused her to drop it at once.</p><p>Cold!</p><p><em>Ice</em> cold.</p><p>Her gaze flicked to the snowy, who was trying to make herself look as small as possible.</p><p>“Did you make this for me, Nix?”</p><p>Her owl’s face said it all. Eyes downcast, head hanging so low it was almost touching the ground, as though she was expecting Anna to berate her for doing something she wasn’t supposed to.</p><p>
  <em>Of course she’s anxious and scared! You just gave her a telling-off for using magic, you bloody twit! </em>
</p><p>“Hey…look at me.” Doleful eyes stole a peak at her before shying away again. Anna sighed, scooping the sorry-looking bundle of feathers up into her arms.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you. How could I be mad at my sweet little owl? I just…” <em>Over-reacted</em>.</p><p>Her mouth twisted into a tight grimace from a pang of guilt. Nix had only been trying to cheer her up. And she had been in perfect control of her magic, right until Anna had snapped at her so undeservedly. All because she had let her anger and frustration get the better of her.</p><p>A little chirrup drew her attention to the owl nestled in her arms, who was probably wondering why the hand that had been making gentle stroking motions over her crown and nape had suddenly stilled.</p><p>Still chirruping softly, the snowy clambered up onto Anna’s shoulder, wings spread a little for balance, being careful as always not to hurt her with her talons.</p><p>Anna couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her as the bristle-like feathers around the snowy’s beak brushed softly against her cheek. Like the touch of snow, but with an added tickle.  </p><p>In spite of herself, she felt her lips tugging into a smile. As Nix nuzzled up to her, resting her fuzzy round head against hers, she turned to give the owl a small peck on her cheek.</p><p>“That’s for being such a sweetheart.”</p><p>The snowy gave a little squeak, ducking her head to avoid meeting Anna’s eyes.</p><p>“In the stories, this would be the part where you turn into a beautiful girl.” Anna’s lips quirked at the snowy’s bashfulness. Nix was just too precious when she was being thoroughly adorable and oh-so-teasable like this. “Maybe I should try again…”</p><p>She hadn’t expected to feel the snowy’s small body quiver. An icy draught swept past them, rustling Nix’s feathers and Anna’s hair.</p><p>“No…no…it was a joke, Nix! Of course I wouldn’t want that!” <em>Great going Anna, tease the overly-neurotic owl, bloody brilliant idea, that. </em></p><p>A muffled hoot came from under Nix’s wing, where she remained for the rest of the morning, refusing to come out until Anna had given her enough penitent pets.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was high in the sky when Anna trod out onto the Quidditch pitch the next day, inhaling a long, deep breath of crisp, cool air through her nose. Most of the snow had melted overnight, leaving only small wet clumps and slushy patches of white. Thick fluffy clouds blotted the azure sky and a bracing wind stirred her robes, carrying the sweet scent of pine.</p><p>It couldn’t have been a more perfect day for flying.</p><p>Her only quibble was missing Nix at breakfast. The snowy hadn’t been at the Owlery either when Anna had stopped by with a bag of her favourite owl treats in hand.</p><p>
  <em>Probably out stretching her wings… </em>
</p><p>“C’mon you guys, clear off! It’s our practice time now!” She heard Mulan holler at the Slytherins, who were just wrapping up their own session, and making a show of taking their own sweet time about it.</p><p>“I’ve seen glaciers move faster than that.” Go crossed her arms testily, glowering at a raven-haired girl who landed nimbly on a snow-free patch of grass, several others following in her wake.</p><p>The last to dismount was the team’s Seeker. Her slicked-back bangs were wind-mused, wintry features marred by a dark bruise under her left eye, but as always her bearing was regal and aloof.</p><p>Her cool gaze flicked to Anna, who shot her a glare in return.</p><p>“Move it, Cass!” Rapunzel looked to be barely restraining herself from clonking her beater’s bat over the Slytherin’s head. “We don’t want you spying on our practice.”</p><p>Cassandra looked genuinely offended at the insinuation. “Now why would we need to do that?”</p><p>Her maddening smirk made Rapunzel bristle, not helped by the loud sniggers that went round the Slytherins, apart from for the pale blonde who continued to stare fixedly at Anna, quidditch robes rippling in the breeze.</p><p>A thin hand lifted to touch her cheek, which was sheered with a tinge of pink.</p><p>Anna’s glare faltered.<em> What was this warm, tingly feeling in her chest? </em></p><p>“Arendelle! What are you staring at? We’re leaving.” Team in tow, Cassandra slinked off towards the change rooms. </p><p>“Don’t slip on the snow on your way out.” Rapunzel called after her.</p><p>Anna’s attention was still drawn to the pale blonde, who hung back for a moment, casting a surreptitious glance over her shoulder.</p><p>“I take it that’s the ‘Snow Queen’?” Go followed her line of sight. “A regular ray of sunshine, isn’t she?”</p><p>Anna nodded absently, a feeling of butterflies in her stomach.  </p><p>“It looked like you were staring rather hard at those sculpted cheekbones.”</p><p>“I wasn’t!” Anna spluttered, with a rush of blood to her face. “I was just…admiring that shiner! The lofty Snow Queen getting beamed by a bludger? It’s not every day you see that.”</p><p>The other girl’s lips twitched. “<em>Admiring</em>, huh? Is that what you British folk call it? Well, she does have a wintry sort of beauty, I’ll give ya that.”</p><p>“Enough of that, you two!” Mulan yelled as she mounted her broom. “Alright everyone, let’s get down to business!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Still in her quidditch robes, Anna headed up the stone steps leading to the Owlery, twirling her ice rose in one hand while marvelling at the way the flawless ice refracted with a myriad of shifting colours in the light.</p><p>“If you spent half as much time on your homework as you did smiling at that rose, you wouldn’t have nightmares about failing your O.W.L.s.” Rapunzel remarked drolly. “Where did you even get that thing?”</p><p>“It’s a gift.” Anna gave her rose another besotted smile.</p><p>“A gift? From whom?” Rapunzel pressed when it was clear Anna wasn’t going to elaborate more.</p><p>The straw bed crunched beneath their feet and the blonde’s frown deepened into a scowl. Anna glanced up to the top of the landing, where a rather indiscreet, and irate, voice was coming from.</p><p>“What is going on with you, Elsa? You’re sneaking out of the dorms at night, showing up late for class. The day before you even fell asleep in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Scathach was only too happy to slap you with a week of detention! I swear, if you miss any more practices, you’ll be warming the bench for our match with Gryffindor!”</p><p><em>Warming the bench? More like turning it to ice. </em>Of course, Anna doubted that Cassandra would have cared much for the irony in this instance.</p><p>She was close enough now that she could see Elsa’s glacial blue eyes blink owlishly. Cassandra wasn’t done giving her an earful, but the pale blonde hardly seemed to register any of it.</p><p>
  <em>That bludger couldn’t have hit her that hard, could it?</em>
</p><p>Just like before, a thin hand lifted to her pale visage, fingers skimming over the bruise under her eye before coming to rest over the hollow of her cheek.</p><p>An almost imperceptible smile seemed to touch the corners of her lips.</p><p>Anna’s heart missed a beat.</p><p>“What are you two doing here?” Cassandra looked fleetingly surprised, before the irritation on her face was summarily replaced by a smirk. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were stalking us.”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.” Rapunzel rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘Anna!’</em>
</p><p>“Nix!” Anna craned her neck up, surprised at not finding the snowy nesting on one of the straw-covered vaults. She was sure that she could sense her in the room, and the air had suddenly acquired a deeper chill. “Come down here, you little floofball! I’ve got treats!”</p><p>“I’ve got to go.” Elsa murmured, looking alarmingly pale even by her standards. Before anyone else could get a word in, she had turned and all but fled from the Owlery.</p><p>“Is it just me, or is she acting weird?” Rapunzel slanted a brow as the Slytherin’s robes whipped out of sight.</p><p>“Yes. She is.” Cassandra answered tersely.</p><p>Their raised voices had woken several of the roosting owls, who were turning their heads and hooting indignantly. “Hey, you guys.” Anna turned to them with a worried frown. “Have any of you seen Nix?”</p><p>They looked at her like she was a little soft in the head and took off for the higher rafters, one of them even cuffing her on the head with a wing as it went.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone’s in a good mood today…</em>
</p><p>Just as Anna was about to call for her owl again, a blur of white swept in through the stone window, snowy-white feathers looking a little ruffled as though she had flown here in a hurry.</p><p>“There you are! Where have you been all morning?”</p><p>Nix chirped an apology, peering up at her with large luminous eyes. Well, <em>one</em> large luminous eye; the other was still a little squinted and nursing a bruise.</p><p>“Poor baby, is your eye feeling better?” Anna cooed, receiving a bob of a head.</p><p>Cassandra eyed the snowy, who seemed to quail a little, hiding her face in Anna’s quidditch robes.</p><p>“…could have sworn that I’ve seen that owl before.” Anna thought she heard her mutter under her breath, dark brows drawing together in a frown. It was gone before she had the chance to question it.</p><p>“Hmph. Just like a Gryffindor to take in an owl with cursed blue eyes. Bunch of noble fools.” The raven-haired girl huffed, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Why don’t you go insult a hippogriff!” Rapunzel gave her a sharp glare, while Anna fought to keep a lid on her anger.</p><p>“Oh, should I apologise for hurting its feelings?” That infernal smirk was back on Cassandra’s face. It was clear that the Slytherin was enjoying this.</p><p>They continued to trade barbs like a pair of quibbling first-years, until they were unceremoniously chased out of the Owlery by a flock of angry owls who hadn’t taken too kindly to having their beauty sleep disturbed.</p><p>Nix looked sad to see Anna go, but she acquiescingly fluttered off her shoulder and up to the rafters, where she sat forlornly, pretending to busy herself with preening her feathers, while the other owls settled back to sleep or helped themselves to the snowy’s uneaten treats.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed in a haze of homework and more homework. The sky was getting dark when Anna joined the mass of students making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.</p><p>A hand dipped to her pocket, for what must have been the hundredth time that day, pulling out her rose and twirling its elegant stem in her hand.</p><p>“Watch your step.” Rapunzel warned. Right on cue, the stair below them vanished, and they both jumped it with ease.</p><p>Anna grinned as the moving staircase spiralled around to connect to the floor below. “That ol’ trick won’t catch me out. I could jump it in my–”</p><p>Her little moment of pride was interrupted by a shriek and a thud. Anna ducked out of the way of a marble glass ball that went whizzing over her head, before helping Rapunzel to pull a first-year Gryffindor out of the gap in the stairs.</p><p>“Woah, it was like my whole life got turned upset down for a second.” A mop of dark hair spilled over wide, round eyes as the boy’s face split into a buck-toothed grin. “Hi, I’m Olaf!” </p><p>“I’m Anna, and that’s Rapunzel.” Anna joined him in collecting the smattering of items that were strewn all around. “Hey, haven’t we met before––oof!” Someone jostled her hard from behind just as she was about to retrieve an owl-feathered quill. The world spun, and she could only watch in dismay as her precious rose was knocked from her grasp.</p><p>“No!” A cry left her lips as she lurched after it, snatching hopelessly at the air.</p><p>But instead of landing in an ungainly heap at the bottom of the stairs, wind jolted from her lungs, she found herself face down in the softest, fluffiest…<em>bed of snow?</em></p><p>Whoever her saviour was, Anna would have to thank them later. Clambering to her feet, she strained anxiously through the legs of students for a glint of silver on the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Darn it, where is it?</em>
</p><p>“Well, well…what have we here?”</p><p>The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end.</p><p>“Gothel!” She heard Rapunzel hiss. “That crazy old bat, what is she doing here?”</p><p>It was unlike the Potions Mistress to be seen outside the dungeons, or to let such impertinence slide.</p><p>“I take it this trinket belongs to you?” She sniffed deprecatingly, without so much as a glance at Rapunzel. In her hand was a sleek ice rose.</p><p>“Yes–” Anna reached for it, only for Gothel to draw her hand back.</p><p>“Have you any idea what this is, girl?” She leered at Anna, pupils narrowing to slits, as though the unassuming rose was a dark and dangerous object that she had every right to confiscate.</p><p>“An ice rose. Which I am perfectly entitled to be in possession of.” Anna answered stiffly. The tingling at the back of her neck was growing stronger, only letting up when the Professor’s baleful gaze returned to the glittering rose in her hand.</p><p>“Curious.” Gothel’s eyes gleamed. “That something so sublime and beautiful could come from…”</p><p>“…<em>cursed ice.</em>”</p><p>A cold chill washed over Anna.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her hands curled into fists, voice rising heatedly. “Give me back my rose! Or I’ll hex your face full of giant boils.”</p><p>The contrived smile slipped from Gothel’s face for the first time, and she made a scathing noise in her throat. “Perhaps you’d prefer to see it for yourself.” Her wand flicked once. At once, fiery green flames sprung from the floor, rising waist-high and engulfing the delicate rose that she had carelessly tossed into them.</p><p>“Anna, no!” Rapunzel snagged a fistful of robes, hauling her back from the serpentine flames, which were hissing and spitting like angry vipers, eager to devour anything that came within their reach.</p><p>Anna fought against her hold, wand thrust forward. <em>“Aguamenti!”</em> The flames gave a mocking hiss, as the jet of water she had conjured sizzled into a thin vapoury mist upon touching them.</p><p><em>SPLAT! </em>A white glob struck Gothel in the face. It was followed by another, and another.</p><p>“Who did that?! Show yourself, you little cheek! So I can turn you into a moulting bag of feathers!” Gothel’s face was livid, her fancy dress robes dripping with wet slushy snow, which she dispelled with a wave of her wand, only to be pelted with another volley. Several students were even having to bite their teeth to keep from laughing.</p><p>“Using magic to intimidate students, Gothel? Surely that is beneath even you?” A cool voice spoke, belonging to the last person Anna wanted to see.</p><p>Professor Scathach glanced wordlessly at her through the fiendish flames, a fiery glow reflected in her eyes. With a flick of her wand, the flames vanished, leaving only charred flooring, and a pristine ice rose.</p><p>Anna twisted out of Rapunzel’s grasp, snatching it up before that old crone could get her claws on it again. The ice was cold to the touch, glinting softly as if to reassure her that it was unscathed.</p><p>“I think you should leave, Gothel. I’d so hate to see your face covered in giant boils.” Professor Scathach said pithily.</p><p>This time there were actual sniggers from the crowd, which led the Potions Mistress to turn a nasty shade of green, before stalking off toward the dungeons.</p><p>“I can’t believe it––that was dark magic, wasn’t it?” Rapunzel looked uneasily from Anna to the icy rose clutched tightly in her hand. “How could it––what kind of magic would be impervious to that?”</p><p><em>Unusually powerful magic</em>.</p><p>“It’s not <em>that</em> unthinkable. I mean, Mulan’s got that dragonhide cloak that can repel all but the strongest of spells.” Anna didn’t know if she was trying to convince herself or Rapunzel.</p><p>“That’s the point, though. Your <em>ice</em> rose is made of <em>ice</em>, not dragon scales.” Rapunzel gave her a look. “I wonder what sort of enchantment it has, and why Gothel has taken such an inordinate interest in it?”</p><p>“C’mon, let’s just get out of here.” She shook her head before Anna could open her mouth to argue.</p><p>“Hold it.” They both froze. Anna could feel Professor Scathach’s hard, flinty stare on her.</p><p>She expected to get a slighting remark and points docked from Gryffindor for causing a scene in the halls, to say nothing of pulling a wand on a Professor. Instead, the Professor merely grunted and held up a smoked-filled marble glass ball, which was giving off a crimson red glow. “Does this <em>toy</em> belong to you too?”</p><p>“My Remembrall!” A chirpy voice piped up, belonging to the first-year who had fallen victim to the trick-step earlier. “Erm, have you forgotten something, Professor? It only glows red like that when you have. My Gran got it for me because I’m always forgetting things, but I can never remember what I have forgotten, so–”</p><p>The Professor quelled him with a look, once again turning her searing gaze onto Anna.</p><p>“And you. I know you’re daft as a brush but surely even <em>you</em> can see that Gothel isn’t interested in your Merlin-damned rose, so much as where you got it. Oh yes, don’t think I don’t know where you got that trinket.” She paused to let her words sink in.</p><p>“And tell that little floofball. Throw any more snowballs and she won’t have to worry about <em>Gothel</em> turning her into a <em>moulting bag of feathers</em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies, this is a little later than I hoped! </p><p>I wanted to get this up on the 22nd, for Elsa birthday (it's so fitting that she was born on the solstice!), but I did post a little chibi Elsa being adorably adorable to make up for that, link here if anyone is interested:<br/>https://www.reddit.com/r/Frozen/comments/kib2oj/a_little_something_to_celebrate_elsas_birthday/</p><p>Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave kudos and comments on the last chapter, it's much appreciated and most encouraging. And a shout out to kanshou87 for doing a beta-read for this one!</p><p>I really love this quote from 'The Little Prince' (a timeless classic imo), and I thought it would be a nice touch to leave it here, since it's quite fitting for Anna's relationship with Nix/Elsa:<br/>“People have forgotten this truth," the fox said. "But you mustn’t forget it. You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed. You’re responsible for your rose.”  </p><p>Of course, the dynamics between them is only going to get more complicated...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had gone back to normal. For everyone except Anna, that is.</p><p>On any other day, she would be scarfing down her dinner with an enthusiasm normally reserved for chocolate and quidditch. Not stewing over her plate of potatoes that had long gone cold.</p><p>Her dour mood was mirrored in the enchanted sky, which had grown dark and cheerless as twilight fell. Even the moon had sequestered itself behind a shroud of grey cloud.</p><p>Not unsurprisingly, her little run-in with Gothel had set tongues wagging, with murmurs of <em>‘cursed ice’</em> abounding through the Great Hall like sparks of wildfire. The Gryffindors at her table gave her curious looks as they dug into their meals, but thankfully kept whatever prying questions they had to themselves.</p><p><em>Nix’s magic isn’t cursed!</em> Anna grounded her teeth angrily. She couldn’t yell that out loud, as much as she wanted to, instead settling for stabbing her fork more viciously into her lamp chop.</p><p>When her apple pie suffered the same fate, Rapunzel decided it was time to dispossess her of the silverware, vanishing the hapless pastry along with it.</p><p>“Just ignore them. It’ll blow over like a cold. No one takes Gothel seriously anyway. That woman is nuttier than a fruitcake.”</p><p>She was right, of course, though it didn’t make Anna feel any better.</p><p>“If your owl were here, she would’ve given you a good nip on the wrist.” Rapunzel added humourlessly.</p><p>If Nix were here, she would be nestled in Anna’s lap like a soft feathery cushion, paying little mind to the gossip and drivel, or swivelling her head away in outright dismissal–or in other words, the same treatment that she gave to the premium owl treats Anna had bought specially for her.</p><p>Anger evaporating, the strawberry blonde sank back in her seat. She wished she hadn’t destroyed that slice of apple pie. She could have taken it to Nix when she stopped by the Owlery to bid her goodnight, and implore her not to throw any more snowballs at sleazy Professors.</p><p>“Ugh, the kid’s forgotten his Remembrall again…” She heard Rapunzel groan as they stood to leave.</p><p>“I’ll look for him!” Teal eyes swept the room, spotting the absent-minded boy with a knot of students who seemed to be immersed in some kind of debate.</p><p>“I’m telling you, it’s true!” One of the Ravenclaws was saying loudly. “We were up on the Astronomy Tower with our telescopes, just like every Friday night. It was near the end of class when it happened. The first thing that threw me was the cold. In just minutes, I could hardly feel my fingers! Then one by one the stars began to disappear, as though the light had been sucked out of them, and the next thing we knew, there were snowflakes in the air!”  </p><p>Olaf leaned in closer, listening with rapt attention as the boy recounted the tale to the crowd of absorbed listeners.</p><p>“And that’s when I saw it! A winged beast! Flying across the Great Lake, toward the forest. Leaving a trail of frost and ice, and ramping up the winds and snow with each beat of its great white wings!”</p><p>A cold chill washed over Anna, her heart suspended in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>White wings…frost and ice…could he mean…?</em>
</p><p>“Could it have been a Thunderbird?”</p><p>“Thunderbirds don’t summon snowstorms, you nit!”</p><p>“It was probably just a Hippogriff. I’ve seen them flying over the forest at night.”</p><p>“Or maybe, it was just the snow playing tricks with your mind?”</p><p>Suddenly, the crowd was talking all at once, in an amalgam of incredulity and intrigue.</p><p>“What did it look like?” Someone jabbed in. “Did it have three pairs of wings like a Pegasus? Or the body of a lion and the head of an eagle like a Griffin?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw frowned in thought. “It was hard to tell from the distance, but I thought it looked rather much like a Harpy. Or a Veela, but with wings sprouting from its shoulders in place of arms. I would’ve gotten a better look with my telescope. But before I could turn my sights on it, it was gone, disappeared into the frozen fog.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s real?” Olaf whispered over the speculations and murmurings, his wide, ingenuous eyes lighting up. “I wish I could have seen it!”</p><p>Anna exhaled breathily, needing a moment to recover from the cold sweat that had broken out over her body.</p><p>But the fears that had brought it on were assuaged. There was no way that bird-human creature could have been Nix.</p><p>Frankly, she hadn’t the foggiest idea what it was. It didn’t sound like anything she had read of in <em>‘The Compendium of Magical Beasts: A Guide to Magizoology's Most Elusive Beings’</em>. And she had read it from cover to cover <em>twice</em>, searching fruitlessly for answers about Nix’s magic.</p><p>Perhaps the boy had been mistaken after all.</p><p>“I don’t know…” She said after a considered pause. “But don’t you go looking for it now! The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. There’re vicious and murderous creatures in there. I heard there’s even a nest of Acromantulas. Having eight legs is one thing, but eight eyes? Now if that doesn’t give you the shivers…”</p><p>That took the edge of Olaf’s curiosity, but just to be sure, Anna had him pinky promise not to take one step into the forest, unless given explicit permission <em>and</em> accompanied by a Professor.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>A pale crescent moon was all that lit Anna’s path, having dispensed with a wand-lighting charm as she picked her way up the trail that she knew by heart. The grounds were eerily still, the silence broken only by the light tread of her footsteps, and the deep hooting calls that resonated hollowly through the night.</p><p>It was darker still in the Owlery, near pitch-black if not for the hundred-or-so glowing sets of eyes that studded the darkness, like little ghostly spectres.</p><p>Anna couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at the spine-tingling sight. Once she had woken up in the middle of the night to a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at her, nearly jumping out of her skin before realising that it was just her owl.</p><p>“Nix?” Several ghostly eyes turned to her, but the snowy’s scintillating blue orbs were not amongst them.</p><p>“It’s me, Nix! Come out girl!” Anna called again, craning her neck around in her best impression of an owl.</p><p>Where was that little floofball? She should have come flying by now. Had something scared or alarmed her, or was she off brooding somewhere? The snowy always felt safest when she was alone and hiding. But where in Hogwarts could she have gone? And why wasn’t she responding to Anna’s calls?</p><p>Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Anna let her gaze drift up, towards the glittery black expanse that Nix had spent so many nights staring at, an unfathomable sadness in her eyes. Through the wan moonlight, she could just make out the faint silhouette of a lightning-struck tower, the highest point in the castle.</p><p><em>The Astronomy Tower.</em> It was out of bounds to students outside of class. And there were no classes there tonight.</p><p>Somehow, she had a hunch–an inkling in her gut–that Nix would be there. It was a shot in the dark, but she hoped she was right.</p><p>Mind made up, Anna wasted no time setting off across the grounds. It was past curfew by now, which meant she had to take a circuitous route as she traversed the castle, avoiding the main passages and skirting any prefects who were patrolling the empty hallways.</p><p>A flight of steep spiral stairs led to the top of the lofty tower. Anna took them two at a time, footsteps echoing off the walls and punctuating the silence. She was acutely aware of the ache in her legs and the stitch in her side, as well as a familiar coldness that was gradually descending over her.</p><p>The roof that she emerged onto was bare to the chilly night air, with a crown of crenellated ramparts, and an unobscured view of the star-spangled sky.</p><p>As she stood in the dark, straining her eyes and ears for the faintest stir, her attention was drawn to an inconspicuous figure perched precariously on one of the gaps between the ramparts, draped in hushed shadows and silvery starlight.</p><p>Glazed ice coated the low wall, as if fresh from a freezing rainfall–more evidence that Nix was, or had been, here. Perhaps she had been frightened off by this student, who was not only risking being caught out of bed at this hour, but strangely enough, seemed to be sound asleep.</p><p>The girl’s eyes were closed, oblivious to the world. But as Anna crept towards her, she could make out the tight pinch of her brow, the slow but uneven cadence to her breathing, and the way her head would jerk from side to side, causing a few errant strands of snowy blond hair to come loose and nestle on her cheeks.</p><p>She seemed so…small…and fragile, words that Anna would never have associated with the impassive and immaculate <em>Snow Queen</em>.</p><p>Anna bit her lip. Should she try to wake her? With the way she was shifting restlessly in her sleep, it was a wonder she hadn’t fallen off the ledge. What was she thinking falling asleep here, of all places?</p><p>The girl–<em>Elsa’s</em> thin arms were hugged protectively around herself. Somehow it reminded Anna of all the times she had seen Nix quivering in her sleep, wings pulled in close to her body, knowing the nightmares had begun again, and there was nothing she could do to soothe the snowy’s anguish aside from murmuring little words of comfort and softly stroking her feathers, until the tremors would cease.</p><p>Slowly, a hand reached out, hovering hesitantly over a thin wiry shoulder. Just as the Slytherin gave another agitated twitch, and Anna’s fingers ended up brushing against a tuft of snowy blonde hair.</p><p>Blue eyes flew open, blinking at first blearily, then in surprise as they fell upon her. For a moment, Anna could have sworn she saw the girl’s pale lips curving up, her creased brow smoothing as a soft smile worked its way across her face.</p><p>“An–” Elsa froze mid-syllabus, as if shocked to hear her own voice.</p><p>At once her eyes frosted over, hardening into little chips of ice that seemed to shine–no, not shine, <em>glow</em>–in the dark.</p><p>Anna shifted her weight between her feet, struggling for something to fill the void. “Erm…hi? I’m sorry I startled you. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”</p><p>A little tension melted off Elsa’s shoulders, but her expression remained guarded and wary.</p><p>“Did I say anything…in my sleep?” She asked stiffly. Underneath the icy veneer, Anna thought she could hear a ragged edge in her voice.</p><p>Honestly, she had been half expecting the Slytherin to snarl pithily that it was none of her concern, or to icily request to be left alone. She certainly wasn’t expecting that, nor the apprehension that had slipped through the cracks in the ice.</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” She answered, adding hesitantly with a nervous swallow. “But it looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Elsa breathed a short sigh, visibly relieved.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Her features softened a fraction, the corners of her lips hinting up in what was presumably a smile but came off more as a grimace. But right away that frigid aura seemed to dissipate. Gone was the full-scale winter storm, in its place a light flurry of snow, the kind that made you want to reach out and touch it.</p><p>Anna shook herself out of her trance. “So err, do you come up here often?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” Elsa responded awkwardly, as if unaccustomed to having a casual conversation. “When I want to look at the stars.”</p><p>
  <em>The stars! </em>
</p><p>“Nix!” Anna whirled around, almost knocking over a mounted telescope. With her focus turned, she failed to notice Elsa’s sharp wince. But she <em>was</em> aware of the sudden shift in the air–the disquieted stirring, and the penetrating cold seeping into her bones.</p><p>Her eyes darted between the indiscernible shapes and drab silhouettes blending seamlessly into the shadows. But there was only one pair of chilling blue eyes gleaming through the darkness, belonging to the inscrutable Slytherin.</p><p>Those eyes were currently narrowed at her as she leaned over the glaze-coated wall, trying to see if the snowy had ensconced herself on the tower’s steepled roof. An icy draft whisked through her, along with a violent shiver, her grip slipping on the slick surface, body listing dangerously forward–  </p><p>A hand shot out, snagging a fistful of robes and yanking her back.</p><p>Anna sucked in a breath, inhaling the scent of freshly fallen snow.</p><p>Slowly, she pried open her eyelids, blinking uncomprehendingly at the soft powdery snow that she was lying on. Well, to be precise, she was lying on top of <em>Elsa</em>, who was lying on the heap of pristine white snow.</p><p>For a moment they both stared at each other, eyes locked and chests heaving. Elsa’s breath was cold against her cheek, the pallid moonlight making her look even paler than she normally did. Her hand was still fisted in Anna’s robes, while Anna’s were rested on her chest.</p><p>“You can, erm, let go of me now.”</p><p>The talon-like grip on her robes was released and Anna scrambled off the older girl, a heated flush suffusing her cheeks. “This is awkward…not that you’re awkward, but we’re–I’m awkward…and you’re the most beautiful girl in school, who just saved me from becoming a splat on the pavement…”</p><p>Elsa continued to stare, piercing her with ice blue eyes.</p><p>“I mean, Punzy always said I should stay away from museums. Pretty sure she meant tall towers too.”</p><p>“And staircases?” A dainty brow quirked.</p><p>Anna cringed. <em>She saw that? Wait.</em> <em>Did she just…crack a joke?</em></p><p>“That wasn’t even my fault!” She protested with a pout. “You must think I’m a total klutz.” </p><p>Elsa shook her head, a frond of snowy blonde hair falling into her eyes. “I think you were very brave standing up to Gothel.”</p><p>Anna could feel the heat rising on her cheeks again under the blonde’s heavy gaze. A sneaking suspicion stole over her. Had Elsa been the one to conjure the snow back there too? Cushioning her fall just as she had done here, even discreetly lobbing snowballs at Gothel?</p><p>She watched the Slytherin carefully, but the girl’s expression betrayed nothing.</p><p>Nah, it couldn’t be. And besides, the snowballs were undoubtedly Nix’s handiwork.</p><p>
  <em>Where was that owl anyway? </em>
</p><p>“Hey, did you see a white snowy owl? I thought she might be here. Her name is Nix. She belongs to me.”</p><p>“A white owl?” Elsa’s features shuttered, and she looked away with a small grimace. “There was one. But it flew off when I came.”</p><p>“Oh.” Poor thing must have gotten quite the fright, judging by the ice she had left on the walls.</p><p>For all the sangfroid poise and unaffected airs that she put on, the snowy was awfully prone to startling at the slightest of things, like a cawing crow or a gust of wind. Or someone walking quietly into a room. It was a good thing that nights up here were so often steeped in cold fog and freezing winds, so the traces of hoarfrost wouldn’t raise too much suspicion.</p><p>“You must’ve scared her away–Not that you’re intimidating or anything! She’s just a shy little bean. A little mumpish at the outset but a real sweetheart once you get to know her.”</p><p>“Is she?” Elsa bit her lip, still studiously avoiding Anna’s gaze. “Is there a reason you’re looking for her?”</p><p>Anna’s brow crinkled. “No, I…I just wanted to make sure she’s okay. She wasn’t at the Owlery and it worried me that she wasn’t answering to my calls, which isn’t like her at all.”</p><p>The muscles in Elsa’s jaw tightened. Her hooded gaze was dipped, features cast in shadow.</p><p>“I think it’s best that I leave. She won’t come if I’m here.”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Elsa paused, halfway to the door, with a glance over a thin willowy shoulder as she waited for Anna to continue.</p><p>“I…” Anna fiddled with a loose thread on her sleeve. “I still haven’t thanked you for, you know, saving me…so umm, thanks! And goodnight.”</p><p>Elsa’s smile was small and strained. “Goodnight, <em>Anna</em>.”</p><p>Her voice was as soft as the halo of starlight around her, but it was the way she had said her name that made Anna’s heart jitter.</p><p>
  <em>Ah-na.</em>
</p><p>That was how Gerda said it–always with a warm and kindly smile. And her father too–on the rare occasions when he wasn’t always caught up with his work in the Auror’s Office. The only other person who pronounced it like that was Professor Scathach–albeit with a tone of condescension and thinly veiled disdain.  </p><p>Her gaze lingered on the doorway that the blonde had disappeared through, the light tread of her footsteps growing softer, fainter, until they had faded into the night.</p><p>There was a flicker of movement in the periphery of her vision. Anna swivelled around, breath catching in her throat.</p><p>“Nix!”</p><p>Sure enough, the snowy had finally decided to show herself, swooping soundlessly over the ramparts like a small ghost, and landing on Anna’s arm in a flutter of wings.</p><p>“There you are! Where were you off sulking to, you little floofball?” Anna chided gently.</p><p>“Hoo?”</p><p>“You! You had me so worried, you know that?” Anna gave her a little tweak on the beak, though she supposed she should be used to it by now. Worrying about Nix seemed to be all she ever did these days.</p><p>Nix gave a meek chirp, tucking her head in and looking incredibly contrite. Her beautiful white feathers were vaguely dishevelled, a little rumpled and matted in places, a few even sticking the wrong way, as though she had been jolted awake from another harrowing dream.</p><p>Somehow Anna wasn’t surprised. The snowy still slept fitfully, sometimes barely at all, and when she did it was seldom peaceful, the nightmares following her like a shadow.</p><p>“Guess I’ll just have to spend the rest of my life worrying about you.” She murmured, going back to stroking the owl’s soft cheek with the back of her finger, eliciting a weary but contented sigh and even an adorable little yawn.</p><p>Nix blinked sleepily at her, snuggling into her thick down of feathers, the lower lids of her eyes slowly rising to meet the upper ones, making them look like little inverted smiles. To Anna, it was perhaps the closest thing to seeing the snowy smiling.</p><p>Humming softly, she continued her ministrations, until the snowy had all but melted into her arms, surrendering to sleep. One fuzzy foot was clasped around her wrist, while the other was clutched at her robes, talons grasping the fabric so tightly as if afraid that Anna would disappear if she let go.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies once again for the slowness of updates. I've been snowed under with work and this chapter was proving to be a little knotty to write. But here you have it, human!Elsa and Anna's first actual interaction (and it only took 7 chapters lol)! I hope it was worth the longer wait.  </p><p>Shout out to showurselfelsa (kanshou87) for helping to beta-read this, and for their wonderful gift fic, a one-shot alternate-canon AU based on Fallen Snow. Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874610</p><p>As always, thanks a bunch to everyone who left comments, kudos, and subs. It really helps to know that there are people who are reading and liking this. And of course, any feedback or comments are most welcome and hugely appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>